100 MORE Ways to Fall in Love
by Seni
Summary: A collection of Usa/Mamo drabbles; short snippets set in the first season that show how bickering can turn into affection. Read and Review, please!
1. Mark

Hi! I loved writing the 100 drabbles and I missed writing little snippets with our favorite couple, so I've decided to write a few more! Hope you guys like them! R&R!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Meatball head," said Darien, coming up to her. "When did you learn to juggle?"<p>

Serena quickly caught the bean bag in the air and exchanged it for another.

"My uncle taught me yesterday," she said, still juggling the bags. "Do you know how to?"

"Throw me one." He waved with his hand, getting in position in front of her. As she threw him one of the colorful bean bags, he caught it easily.

With a few instructions, he was able to show they could both juggle all three bags between themselves.

"Whoa!" Serena laughed in excitement, careful to keep the game going. "How'd you learn this?"

"Picked up a few tricks at the circus," he said with a shrug.

"You were in the circus? What were you—a surly clown?"

"Ha. Ha." Darien mocked, rolling his eyes. "A few of the jugglers taught the crowd to juggle. It was pretty fun."

"Cool." Serena bit her lip, trying to keep up with the pace as Darien increased the speed. "What else did you do there?"

"Oh, the usual. Got sick on cotton candy, won a teddy bear, watched a guy swallow a sword. Oh—there was this weirdo there, though."

"You mean the mimes?" she asked, grabbing the bag he just threw. "Why would someone box themselves in?"

"Political statement?" he offered, shrugging. "Who knows. Anyway, it wasn't a mime. It was some fortune teller—"

"Wait—I thought you didn't believe in that hocus pocus. Why'd you go to one?"

"I didn't go to her!" He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "She just came up to me—it was weird. She was all _I was pulled by a powerful source towards you. You have called me like none other before_—she was really bizarre…"

"Hey, don't mock," said Serena, glaring at him. "You don't know what's out there. Maybe she can tell the future. She was probably warning you to save your life—like maybe a car crash you could avoid or something!"

"Pul-lease!" he said, rolling his eyes. "All she said was to find someone with a mark."

"Ooh!" Serena's eyes lit up. "Your long lost love or something?"

Darien hid a blush, grumbling inside at her perfect guess. "Something like that. My eternal love or someone along those lines."

"Sounds awesome! So did you get any other information? Name? An address?"

"Yeah, that would be convenient, wouldn't it? Darn—sorry—"

The bag flew crooked out of Darien's hand. Serena stumbled to catch it, missing it by centimeters. As the momentum was thrown off, all three bean bags laid on the floor.

"Here, I'll get them," said Serena, bending down to gather them in her hands. "So, what did the fortune teller say about finding her?"

"Oh, lay off it, Meatball head," grumbled Darien. "Like I'm ever going to find someone—"

"Egh!" cried Serena, standing up and scratching her forehead. "I think a fly came at me." She leaned in towards Darien. "All gone?" she asked, pointing at her forehead.

There Darien saw an indentation left by her nail.

He stared, blinking once to make sure he wasn't seeing an illusion.

A second blink.

Nope, still there.

This was no illusion.

"—someone," he whispered, "with a crescent mark…"

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Also, I'm not sure how many I'll write, so tell me a number you'd like to see!

Review, please! ^_^


	2. Cookie Cereal

Glad you all like that I'm continuing this! It's great to have the support! :D

* * *

><p>"Ooh, cereal!" cheered Serena, seeing it on the Crown Arcade's menu.<p>

"Yeah," said Andrew. "I'm trying it out to see if it'll catch on. People eat cereal any time of the day, so maybe it'll work."

"I want a bowl!" She glossed at the menu, her finger darting from one brand to another. "_Trix_? Maybe _Honey Nut Cheerios_? _Frosted Flakes_? Gahh—it's really hard to pick!"

Andrew laughed hearing her recite more names. "Maybe have one today and try out different ones in other days?"

"I guess," she said with a shrug. "But what to have today? Hmm."

"Hey, Meatball head," said Darien, ruffling her hair and taking a seat next to her. "Mornin', 'Drew," he greeted his friend with a head nod.

"Look," said Serena, showing him the menu. "Andrew added cereal!"

"How about a nice coffee and a bowl of cereal?" asked the blonde bartender with a smile.

"Yeah, he even has bran stuff on the menu. Look: _Raisin Bran_!" She pointed to the list lower on the menu. A note said they more health-conscious cereals, low in sugar.

Darien's eye twitched as he stared at her. "Hey, 'Drew," he called, not looking away from Serena, "I'll take a bowl of _Cookie_ _Crisps_."

"Coming right up!"

"A cookie cereal? Is it healthy? Is that even real? Why are you eating it? Are the cookies made of bran?"

"I don't eat bran cereal, Meatball brains."

"I don't believe that. Not for one second—"

"Yeah?" he challenged, smiling. "What do I get if you're wrong?"

"If I'm wrong then-then-I don't know…I'll pay for your cereal."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I don't even go Dutch, much less ask a girl to pay for my meal, too."

"I don't know—you think of something. What do you want?"

"Hmm, not sure," he said, scratching his chin. "If I win—"

"Which you won't! There's no way you'd order some sugary cereal with—"

"Here you go!" Andrew placed the bowl in front of Darien.

"No way…" Serena moved in, looking closer at a bowl filled with miniature chocolate chip cookies. "A-are they sugar free?" she asked Andrew.

"_Cookie Crisps_? Oh, God, no," he said, laughing. "They're just an excuse to eat desert from breakfast. It's Dare's favorite, actually. Enjoy," he said to Darien, walking away to help another customer.

Darien took a large mouthful, smiling as he crunched loudly.

"This can't be real," said Serena, her eyes wide. "You can't seriously be eating—"

_Crunch, crunch, crunch!_

"They're so good—each bite packed with sugary goodness," said Darien with his mouth full.

Serena grumbled under her breath. "Fine," she huffed, folding her arms. "What do you want?"

"That's the big question, isn't it? What do I want. Hmm…"

She glared at him, watching him taking another noisy mouthful of the cereal. The _cookie_ cereal. Filled with sugar. Not bran.

"Just think of something! Tell me what you want!"

"Hey, no rushing! I want it to be good."

"Well, I'm not sticking around forever just so you'll make up your mind."

Darien's ears perked up.

"Well," he said, slowly, "we could come back here at like 7 so I can tell you."

"But that's dinner time—"

"We could get dinner here—I'll pay."

"Maybe…" she said. "I guess Mom and Dad would be okay with it—"

"Great!" he said, hiding a smile, "I'll see you at 7."

Darien finished his cereal with a grin because he finally got what he really wanted from his Meatball Head: A date.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it! What do you think—Darien a bit too sneaky?<p>

Leave a review, please!


	3. The List

Sorry if the last one was too confusing.

Here's the next drabble. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Hey," said Serena, coming to sit next to Darien, "do you have a little black book?"<p>

"Ugh—" Darien spit out his coffee. "_Crap!_" He pulled at his now damp shirt.

"Here," she said, handing him napkins from across the counter.

"Thanks," he mumbled, pressing napkins on the wet spots.

"So, do you?"

He stared at her wondering how to respond to the question.

"Why?" If he didn't have an answer yet, he could at least buy some time.

"Curious," she said with a shrug. "You've dated plenty of people. I was just wondering if you had a list of them."

"You want a list of people I've went out with?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who said I wanted one? Did someone tell you I wanted one? Don't listen to them—I'm just asking if you have one. You know, for reference."

"Wait—why do you need a reference—"

"It was just a question!" She huffed, getting up from her seat. "Forget it. It's not like I care who you've gone out with." She walked away from him grumbling.

Darien watched Serena weave through the tables and sit next to her red headed friend. Molly, if he remembered correctly.

Serena frowned at Molly.

"He wouldn't tell me anything," she said to her friend.

Molly sighed at the blonde. "When I suggested finding out who else he dated to better guess if he'd date you, I didn't mean actually go up and ask him for a list…"

* * *

><p>What do you all think?<p>

Review because it makes authors smile! ^_^


	4. Notice Me

Here's the next chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are so very sweet.

Also, after "Boston" referred to Chapter 2 as "Cookie Cereal," I've decided I should probably put chapter titles. XD

* * *

><p>"Why are you wearing different colored socks?" Serena asked staring at Darien's ankles.<p>

"Meatball head, are you that short that the first thing you see are my socks?" He continued sipping his coffee.

"But you always dress perfect. Were you running late or something?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You notice the way I dress?"

"Uh," she sputtered, shrugging. "We see each other every day. It's not something I look for—just, you know, it's there as all."

"Hey, Serena," said Andrew, resting his elbows on the counter, "what can I get you?"

"The usual," she said with a smile. "Do you know why Darien is wearing two different socks?"

"Is he?" asked Andrew, glancing over at the raven haired man.

Darien glared at his friend while trying to hide a growing blush.

"Yeah," she continued, nodding her head. "He usually just wear black ones but these are dark brown and navy blue."

"Wait—you know I wear black socks?" Darien asked, turning to her.

She coughed into her hand, her cheeks staining pink. "Just—you know—I see you everyday. Something I picked up on—"

"You know," interrupted Andrew, "dark brown and navy blue are almost like black."

"That's true," she said, nodding. Turning to Darien, she gave him a smile. "So maybe no one else will notice."

"Right." Darien gave her a slight nod then buried himself in finishing his coffee. He hoped she didn't pick up on the blush that refused to leave his cheeks.

"Hey, can you try out the new Sailor V game?" asked Andrew, handing her the usual chocolate milkshake. "I need to know if it's any good."

"Sure!" Serena ran off to test the product, digging quarters out of her pocket.

"Could've picked more obvious than almost-black socks to change in your dress," said Andrew to Darien. "Then again, picking up something that insignificant proves my point even more." The blonde man smiled like a cat that just ate the canary.

"Fine," said Darien, scratching the back of his neck. "She does notice me."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to leave a review!<p> 


	5. Jerk

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had some emotional junk I was working through, and then my computer caught a bug. My hard drive had to be wiped. T_T Thankfully I backed up most of the important stuff, so it wasn't too bad. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>"Say she likes you," said Andrew.<p>

"Say you speak a little more quietly before I throttle you," whispered Darien with a glare.

"Fine," whispered the bartender, rolling his eyes. It's not like everyone already hasn't guessed the truth, he thought. However, he decided to play along for his friend. "Say she likes you and you're prolonging when you'll actually get together with her."

"I think I'm well established as a jerk to her, 'Drew. Let's not get carried away with how much she may or may not like me."

Andrew thought about this, tapping his chin.

"Alright," said the blonde bartender.

"Alright as in we're done? Good. Because I could go for another cup of coffee."

"Coffee," said Andrew with a nod. He reached over to re-fill Darien's cup. "But that's not what I meant."

"Then alright what?" He thanked his friend for the coffee before sipping it.

"Alright we'll ask her."

"Wait—ugh—" Darien coughed, trying to dislodge the coffee that went down his windpipe.

As if on cue, Serena walked into the arcade.

"Hey!" Andrew called to the blonde. "Serena, come here!"

"'Drew, quit it," groaned Darien. He wiped a few drops off coffee off his mouth with a napkin.

"Hi," she said, taking her usual seat next to Darien.

"Serena," began Andrew, "in your honest opinion, what do you think of—"

"—of Andrew," interrupted Darien, glaring at his friend. "Because I think he's completely lost his marbles—"

"—unlike Darien," cut off Andrew, "who seems to believe that you, Serena, think he's—"

"—had as much as he can take of the nosy bartender for today," bit off Darien. "Maybe even for the entire week, month—"

"—maybe," said Andrew, frowning, "the bartender is just trying to help—"

"—helping when it's not wanted! Why can't you—"

"_Quit it!_" cried Serena.

They glared at each other, both taking deep, heaving breaths.

She looked back and forth between the two men. Andrew glared at his friend and drummed his fingers on the counter, as if waiting for something.

Darien toyed with the rim of his coffee cup and tightened his lips into a thin line. Serena licked her own lips thinking back to when Darien ate an ice cream sundae; his lips were coated with cream and hot fudge.

Andrew stole a glance at her, catching the look on her face as she stared at her supposed rival. He couldn't help but smile.

"What can I get for you, Serena?"

"Hmm?" Slowly she tore her eyes away from the raven haired man. "Ice cream sundae. Please." She licked her lips again at the thought.

As Andrew moved to fill out her order, Darien took another sip from his cup.

"Coffee's pretty bitter," said Serena, taking her usual seat next to Darien.

"Yeah." He looked at her from the corner of his eye and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say he didn't mind.

"Well," she began, swallowing once, "if you want something sweet, we could share my sundae."

"Hmm?" Darien put down his cup and turned to look at her.

"Only if you want to," she added hastily.

Darien stared at her. "You want to share your sundae with a jerk?"

Serena gave him a shrug. Her cheeks pinked. "Not just any jerk; it would be with you."

Andrew moved back to them. "Here you go," he said, placing a hot fudge, ice cream sundae in front of her.

"Two spoons, 'Drew," said Darien, scooting closer to Serena.

She looked up at him and gave a shy smile. He smiled back, failing at hiding a developing blush.

"Of course," said Andrew, already holding two spoons in his hand.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Leave a review, please! :D<p> 


	6. Nothing

Here's the next one! Hope you like it!

"Shifteraei", I hope your feet get better soon!

* * *

><p>Darien looked at the book next to him. Serena had excused herself to the restroom and left the book. The book that used to show the back to everyone.<p>

It was a blank, light pink cover on the back. When he flipped it over, he saw the single word on the front cover of the book. Written in silver, against the light pink background, was the word DIARY.

He couldn't stop staring at it. Inside were his Meatball Head's secret thoughts. About milkshakes, school, homework, and possibly—dare he think it—_him_.

Did she hate him? Maybe she found their fights horrible instead of fun _and_ horrible. She said she hated his jacket, but did she hate all his other clothes, too? Maybe his breath smelled and she just never told him. His hair too long? Too short? Too black? His eyes too blue?

He'd never know if he didn't look. He could just inch his hand over and flip open a page. Accidentally, of course. And since the book would already be open, he couldn't very well stop his eyes from glancing over a little. Just a little. Just until he found out what she really thought of him.

Staring at the book from the corner of his eyes, his fingers moved slowly. Just a few centimeters away from the book.

Catching a flash in front of him, his eyes looked over to see Andrew holding a few spoons. The light hit the shiny utensils. The blonde bartender clicked his tongue and pretended to rub out a stain.

"What're you thinking about, Dare?"

He gave the raven haired man a look as if daring him to honestly answer the question.

"Um," he said, moving his hand back. He rubbed his fingers as if wiping away the indecent thought. "Nothing."

"That right?" Andrew raised an eyebrow in question. Leaning over the counter, he dropped the spoons on top of Serena's book. His Meatball Head's thoughts guarded by shiny, warrior spoons. "Still thinking about nothing?"

"There was nothing to think nothing about, so why would I keep thinking about that nothing?"

Andrew stared at his friend, narrowing his eyes. "That makes as much sense as peeking into her diary instead of just asking her."

Darien grumbled and folded his arms. "What's that supposed to mean? There's nothing I need to ask her."

"Mmhmm." Andrew rolled his eyes at his friend and sighed. "Hey, Serena," he said, as she walked back to her seat.

"Hey," she greeted back. Her hands reached for her book. Her eyes widened at a thought and her head turned to Darien. "Did you—"

"Don't accuse me of anything!" He raised his hands in defense. "I didn't touch it at all—"

"Well, he did to flip it over," said Andrew, smiling at Darien.

"You did what? You jerk!" Serena glared at him.

Darien glared at his friend—perhaps _ex-_friend now—before turning back to her. "It was nothing—just looking at the cover. I didn't open it to read—"

"What did you read?" she demanded. "Because it's not true—"

"What isn't true?" asked Andrew. His eyes opened in innocent curiosity.

Serena's face pinked. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Hmm," said the bartender, tapping his finger on his chin. "I wonder if two nothings make a something." He turned back to Serena. "If Darien were to read something he shouldn't have read—"

"You did read it!" she cried, pointing a finger at Darien.

"I did not! Quit it, 'Drew; you're not helping!"

"Well, it's not like you two are helping any," he grumbled under his breath.

"Just admit you read it." She shoved the spoons off her book. Grabbing it, she held it against her chest, away from Darien.

"Meatball head," he groaned, "I didn't read it. It probably wasn't even anything interesting—"

"It's plenty interesting!" she retaliated, offended. "Maybe not this morning's thing about ruining your shirt when we bumped into each other—"

"You wrote about that?" asked Darien, surprised that she would bother writing about such a small encounter they shared.

"I knew it! You did read it!"

Darien groaned. "I didn't read it!"

"Hey!" called Andrew, standing a few feet away. They hadn't even seen him move. "If there's something you two need to talk about—"

They both glared at him, yelling together, "It's _nothing!_"

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Leave a review, please!<p> 


	7. Bluffing

Hope you all like this one! Today is a good day to smile!

* * *

><p>"I see your 5," said Darien, looking down at his cards, "and raise you." He threw in a few more chocolate chips in the center.<p>

"Hmm." Serena looked at her own cards. Checking her cheat-sheet, she consulted how high her card combination ranked.

Darien had been trying to teach her how to play poker. Her sheet said that a pair was the lowest hand—with deuces being low and Aces high. Then two pairs, three of a kind, straight, flush, and then a few more.

Clutching her chocolate chips she wondered whether to raise him or fold.

"You're not suppose to eat the chips, Meatball Head."

"I'm not! Well, not this time." She had devoured four of her chips earlier forgetting that she needed them for the game.

"Alright, make your move." She started at her cards again. "No, no, don't keep staring at your hand; it's not going to change. Best to look once, put down the hand and try to not give anything away in your facial expression."

Sadly his Meatball Head's face expressed her every thought. He didn't think she'd ever be a master bluffer.

"Right," she said, nodding her head. She put down cards in front of her, stacking them neatly. "I raise you." Throwing more chocolate chips into the pot, she gave a smile.

"Just how good of a hand do you have?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked down at his own formidable cards. She couldn't really beat me, could she, he asked himself.

Giving a shrug, she looked down counting her chips.

"You know," she said, picking up a chocolate morsel, "these are good but we could bet other things, right?"

"Like money? 'Cause that might not be—"

"No, not money!" She needed that particular item for milkshakes. "I mean other things, like ways to make the game more interesting—"

Darien paused for a moment. No, he thought. She couldn't really be asking to play strip—

"—like you'd get coffee or something."

"Coffee—right! That's totally what I was thinking." He coughed, hiding a smile.

"So that's okay?" Nudging her chocolate chips, she looked up at him. "After these are done, we can bet other things?"

"Sure," he said, shrugging. "I don't see why not. It's just a harmless game. In fact," he gathered all his chips and dropped them in the center. "I'm all in."

"All in?"

"It means I'm betting everything I have."

"Oh!" She did the same with her chips. "Okay, then so am I!"

"Alright. Since we're out of chips, we bet something else."

"Right," she said, nodding her head. "We don't have to tell each other what it is yet, do we?"

"Hmm." He thought for a moment and shrugged. "I guess we don't have to. Might make the game more interesting."

"Alright then! I call your hand!" She folded her arms and demanded to see his cards.

"Read 'em and weep: Full House." He showed his three eights and two kings.

She checked her list and looked back at his cards. Picking up her own, she thought for a minute.

"Hmm." She smiled at him and licked her lips.

"What? What do you have?" She couldn't really have anything higher—could she?

"One," she said, putting down an Ace. "Two." Another ace joined the previous already laying between them. "Three." His stomach sank as she held out the last ace in her hand. "Four."

"F-four of a kind? With _Aces_?"

She grinned and gave a small laugh.

He glared at her for a moment, and then laughed.

"Fine, fine. I'm big enough to handle it."

"All mine!" she cheered, gathering up the chocolate chips. She popped a few in her mouth as she assembled them on her side. "Here!" Throwing one at him, she saw his mouth open and catch the flying chip.

"So," he said, "what else do you want?"

"Oh, right." She stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "I want a wish."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You want me to give you a wish?"

"Well, you don't have to give it to me," she said, shrugging.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" She gave him a smile. Laughing at his still confused expression, she leaned back and yelled to the back room. "_Andrew!_"

"What're you—"

"I'm coming!" said the bartender.

Opening the door to the back room, the blonde man walked in holding a large cake covered in red roses. There were several lit candles on it.

"No way!" Darien laughed as customers surrounded him, singing.

_Happy Birthday to you!_

"It's all yours, Dare!" said Andrew, placing the cake in front of his friend.

There were cheers and screams to blow out the candles!

"Don't forget the wish," Serena reminded him.

She had a huge smile on her face. Darien couldn't believe she held the secret for so long. Surely it took weeks to prepare this.

Looking down at the lit candles, he thought for a moment. If his Meatball Head could bluff this well with a surprise party...

Smiling, he inhaled deeply. He blew out his candles wishing to know all her secrets.

* * *

><p>I wrote this little ditty for my birthday today!<p>

I hope you all have a great day!

Leave a little review please? It would be the greatest gift ever! XD


	8. Hot

Thanks everyone for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

This one's a bit short but I hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Serena," said Andrew, as she walked into the arcade. "Do you want your usual?"<p>

"Yes, please!" She smiled and nodded at the bartender.

"Had a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, subtly looking around the arcade for Darien. She was thankful to have spotted his usual green jacket on the stool, so she knew he was here. "It was pretty good," she said, turning back to Andrew. It would be better, she thought, if I could find Darien...

He moved to fill a cup with her usual milkshake. "Oh!" he said, looking over his shoulder at her. "Be careful with Darien."

"Hmm?" She blinked in surprise.

Andrew had never warned her about Darien before. Even through all the screaming and fighting, the blonde bartender had never stepped in to discourage their interaction with each other.

"Yeah," he said, moving back. He placed her milkshake in front of her. "He's hot today."

Serena blushed at the remark. "I know," she said, shrugging.

"You do?" Andrew looked at her surprised. He didn't think she had seen Darien yet today; he was still in the bathroom since she'd walked in.

"It's pretty obvious, Andrew." She bit her lip as her cheeks pinked. "Besides, he's hot everyday. He's got that tall, handsome thing going for him—"

"N-n-n..." Andrew coughed, trying to regain his voice. "Not exactly what I meant—"

"Oh, you probably don't see it since you're a guy," said Serena, smiling. "But trust me, he's definitely hot. He's got a great laugh. Not to mention those deep blue eyes—"

"It's not that, Serena," said Andrew, gripping the counter tightly. "I just meant that—"

"I know, I know," she said, waving away his worries. "Darien can be a big jerk, and you want to make sure I'm not hurt. But I'm allowed to admit he's pretty hot—"

"—_Excuse me?_" interrupted a familiar voice.

Serena squeaked.

She turned to see Darien standing next to her. His face looked shock. His eyes, on the other hand, looked dark like he was really stressed.

"I'm pretty wha—_ah_-_ahhh_-_ahhhchooo!_"

"Bless you," said Andrew, crossing his arms.

Darien reached over for tissues and groaned.

Serena groaned as well, covering her face in her hands.

"Like I was saying," Andrew rolled his eyes, "Darien's hot—as in warm—as in _sick_; anyone that doesn't want to get sick should probably stay away from him today."

* * *

><p>Oh, the joys of miscommunication! XD<p>

What did you think? Leave a review, please!


	9. Dessert

Thank's for all the kind words and support, everyone! I really appreciate the encouragement!

* * *

><p>"What kind of question is that?" asked Darien, rolling his eyes.<p>

"It's just a magazine," said Serena, laying the periodical in front of her.

"The question applies to me at least, seeing my business." Andrew tapped his chin, thinking about it. "_If I were a dessert, what would I be?_ I've got milkshakes, pies, cakes, cookies, and so many more sweets. I wonder if my customers ever think about that when they're ordering a dessert."

Darien's eye twitched. "I don't think it means quite that, 'Drew..."

"Oh, lay off it," said the bartender chuckling. "Think of it from a kid's point of view."

"Are you soft and sweet like cake or," said Serena, turning to Darien, "hard and unyielding like peanut brittle?"

He raised a black eyebrow at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just that maybe you're not a soft dessert," she said, shrugging.

"Well if one of us is going to be peanut brittle," he said, turning towards her, "you're definitely the nuttier one of us."

"I'm not nuts!"

"Yesterday you said your cat helped you with your algebra homework!"

"It's not my fault my cat's better at math than me!"

"What? How does that even..." Darien stared at her trying to understand if what she said could mean something else.

Nope.

She definitely said her cat was basically a mathematician.

"Now if you two are done," said Andrew, sighing, "we're going to call this fight a draw."

"I'm not peanut brittle!" grumbled Serena.

"Well, neither am I!" said Darien, rolling his eyes.

"I'd say Dare's more like ice cream," said Andrew, thinking out loud.

"Really?" she asked, confused.

Darien shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know about that—"

"No, really. It' makes perfect sense," said the bartender, his face breaking out in a smile. "You can be cold sometimes—not that it's a problem, but some people really can't take it. Their teeth just can't handle that iciness. Not to mention when there's too much Darien all at once, it's just a headache like brain freeze—"

"_Hey!_" grumbled Darien. "I don't give people headaches! That's her job," his thumb pointed at Serena.

"Do not!" she yelled at him. "Name one person I give a headache to—"

"You're both giving me a headache." Andrew groaned. "Anyway, despite all that, you're a pretty nice guy, Dare. Real sweet."

"I..." Darien blinked at the compliment. "Thanks."

"You do some pretty nice things," said Serena, nodding her head. "Like when you saved Luna when she climbed that tall tree, or helped those kids fix that kite, or fed the ducks at the pond—"

"Alright, alright!" said Darien, waving his hand. "You two're making me blush here."

"So you admit it?" asked Andrew.

"Fine," said Darien, shrugging. His cheeks pinked. "I, Darien, am a cold and sweet bowl of ice cream."

"Yes!" cried Serena.

"Victory!" cheered Andrew.

"What do you think I am?" Serena asked them both.

Darien covered his face, feigning a cough to hide another growing blush. His mind needed less than a second to reply to her inquiry.

_You're the cherry on top of my ice cream sundae._

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Got any ideas for drabbles you'd like to see?<p>

Leave a review, please!


	10. Trees

This one's rather short.

I need more ideas! XD

Leave a review, please!

* * *

><p>"I'd change our global warming and ozone layer problem," said Andrew. "Make the Earth healthier."<p>

"Ooh, nice," said Serena, taking down his answer. She was doing a survey for a project, asking people what one thing they would change about the world.

"You think?" asked the bartender. "Not too sappy?"

"Nah. It's generous."

"Awesome. What'd other people say?" he asked, trying to steal a peek at her notes.

"Oh, the usual: more allowance, Christmas everyday. Oh! And I got a really weird response." She flipped through the pages, stopping until she found that one. "Someone said they'd make platypuses be able to fly. It seems that's the only thing they can't do. Yet."

"If it helps, Perry the Platypus flies," said Andrew, laughing.

"Hey," said Darien, joining them. "What're you two talking about?"

"I've got a survey!" Serena turned to him, pen in hand. "What one thing about the world would you change?"

"Hmm." Darien rubbed his chin in thought. "What'd you say?" he asked Andrew.

"A greener tomorrow!" The bartender said proudly.

Darien nodded his head. "Noble."

"So, how about you?" she asked.

"Um..."

He wasn't sure what he would change with just a snap of his fingers. The one thing he really wanted was his Meatball Head. To spend more time with her. To see her smile. To get closer to her.

Like how she'd give him a thank you kiss whenever he'd rescue her cat. Sometimes he wondered if that black feline of hers climbs trees just so he'd save her and get his kiss. Imagine how many kisses he'd get if her cat was always up a—

"Trees," he said, turning towards her. "I'd want more trees."

"An environmental like Andrew?" she asked, surprised.

"What can I say? Trees have so many uses." He shrugged and smiled. "I can't help but smile thinking about...trees."

* * *

><p>What'd you think? If anyone has any ideas, I'd love to hear them!<p> 


	11. Space

Here's the latest chapter, everyone! Hope you like it!

Thanks for all the support during this project!

* * *

><p>"Have you ever thought about exploring space?" asked Serena. "Like in Star Trek or something."<p>

Darien raised an eyebrow at her. "To boldly trip where no klutz has tripped before?"

"Not funny!" She glared at him and huffed.

"Where would you want to go, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged and reached for her milkshake. "Maybe just travel the stars; explore the universe."

"Alone?" he asked, stealing a glance at her.

"I don't know," she said shrugging. "Maybe. It's not like I could fit the whole Earth in the ship."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning towards her. "And how long do you think you can survive this exploratory trip without—"

He snatched her milkshake before her fingers could grasp the cup.

"That's mine!" she called out, reaching for it.

He raised his arm high to keep it out of her range. "—without your precious milkshakes? You can't even survive two minutes without this one."

"That's because I already started drinking that one! Give it back!" She clawed at empty space trying to retrieve her stolen drink.

"Woah-woah!" cried Andrew, rushing over to them. "What's the matter—"

"Just proving an addiction, 'Drew," said Darien, leaning back and keeping the milkshake out of Serena's reach. "Can't go up in space if you're hooked on these, Meatball head."

"I can, too!" cried Serena. She leaned into Darien, trying to climb him to reach her drink. "Just let me finish this one—"

"That's what they all say: the next one is always the last one. Better to stay on Earth!" He reached further back to keep it away from her. "I'm doing you a favour, Meatball—"

"_Ah-hem!_" Andrew coughed low in his throat. Serena and Darien both turned to look at his glaring eyes. "I'll take that," he growled, snatching the milkshake out of Darien's hands.

"Thank you," said Serena, returning back to her seat as he handed her the milkshake. "_Nyah!_" She stuck her tongue out at Darien before sipping on her returned treasure.

"So," said Andrew, taking a deep breath, "what was this about?"

"Tell her she can't go exploring space," said Darien, pointing at Serena.

"Not fair!" she cried, turning to Andrew. "Tell him I can explore the universe if I want to!"

"No way!" said Darien. "She has enough things to trip over on Earth; she doesn't need to go to the Andromeda Galaxy to fall flat on her face!"

Andrew rubbed his forehead, feeling another headache coming on.

"Keep out of it!" She turned to glare at Darien. "It's my spaceship and I'll take it wherever I want to!"

"How do you plan to survive without milkshakes? There are no milkshake planets you can visit whenever you want one!"

"Then maybe I'll take Andrew with me!"

"Great," he grumbled, turning to glare at Andrew. "She'll take you with her. Just you and Meatball Brains clunking into comets and asteroids!"

Andrew groaned, rubbing both temples. He glared at Darien. "Why don't you just ask her if you could—"

Darien's eyes narrowed.

Andrew stopped mid sentence and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and rethought how to proceed.

"Serena?" he asked, turning towards her. She looked up at the bartender, sipping her milkshake. "In this big adventure in the sky—"

"In space," she corrected.

"Right. Space. Anyway," he caught a glance at Darien, who was pretending to examine his nails. They seemed horribly fascinating at the present moment. "Would you mind if Darien were to join us? You and me with the milkshakes. And Darien."

"In the starship?" she asked.

"Yes," said the bartender, nodding and smiling at her.

"Sure," she said, turning towards the raven haired man. "If he wants to come."

"Oh?" said Darien, looking up from his nails. He shrugged his shoulders, pretending to be cavalier. "Well, I guess if I'm not too busy. Yeah, I guess I could squeeze it in."

"Squeeze in a fictitious trip to explore the galaxy?" asked Andrew, rolling his eyes. "How kind of you. We're so honoured you could join us."

Darien ignored his friend and turned to Serena.

"So, where should we go first?"

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p>

Leave a review, please!


	12. Pointillism

Thanks for the reviews and support, everyone!

Any chance people have ideas for drabbles? Pretty please?

* * *

><p>"What're you doing here, Meatball Head?" asked Darien, coming up to her. "Did you get lost on your way to <em>Chuck-e-Cheese<em>?"

"I'm not lost!" she turned to him and glared. "I can come to museums, too."

She was standing in front of a painting called _Sunday Afternoon__ on the Island of La Grande Jatte_.

"I didn't even know you knew what a museum is," he said smirking.

"You're just a big jerk! I can enjoy art!"

Standing next to her, he reached to tug on one of her hair buns.

"What do you think of this one?" he nudged his head towards the painting.

"It's nice, but Georges Seurat had a lot of time on his hands," she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, pointillism takes time."

"First you have to get your colors right, and then you have to make your dots right—put them in the right places."

"It's a lot of work," he said, walking forward towards the painting.

"Oh, that's the cool part!" she said, mimicking his actions. "You move closer and you can see all the individual dots and they don't seem to mean anything. They're like two different paintings."

Darien stole a glance at her as she continued to stare at the different parts of the painting. Her eyes jumped from the dots making up a lady holding a parasol to the different hues of blue points making the water.

"Up close," he said, thinking of their insults earlier, "it looks like confusion—so many colors and emotions not moving in a straight line. Just dots. Sometimes people are like that—it's like instead of moving forward with a line, you move forward with dots."

She turned to him confused. "People can move forward with dots? Like little steps instead of one big step?"

"Yeah," he said, licking his suddenly dry lips. "Like fragments—little actions slowly move forward."

"Well," she said, clearing her throat, "fragments can be nice."

"Yeah?"

"Sometimes people only see these dots—they get confused by all the weird colors strung together." All the yelling, fighting, name calling, she thought.

He felt her grab his hand and tug him backwards. They were standing a few feet away from the painting.

"Even if those people can't see past the dots," he said, turning his head towards her, "at least we can see the full picture." All the yelling, fighting, name calling means so much more, he couldn't help but think. Do you feel the same but don't know how to tell me?

Darien walked hand in hand with her as they explored the rest of the museum.

He enjoyed making dots with his Meatball Head—little moments in time that had them both yelling and smiling. He hoped for the day they'll take all these dots, all these fragments of their lives, and make a painting.

* * *

><p>Anybody familiar with that painting? It's a great work of art!<p>

Leave a review, please!


	13. BackUp

Sorry for the long update, guys. Hopefully the muse visits more frequently so I write these chapters faster.

Leave a review, please!

* * *

><p>"Where do you think we'll be in twenty years?" asked Serena, turning to Darien.<p>

"Well, if Andrew still has the arcade then—okay, scratch that. Not sure how I'd feel coming to a kid's arcade at that age..."

"He'll probably have a whole chain of Crown Arcades by then, anyway," she said laughing. "Like Baskin Robbins or something."

"Yeah," said Darien, nodding. "Drew and I'll probably have some place else to hang out."

"Like weekly double dates with your wives or something," she said, shrugging.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Think I'll be married?"

"Why not? You not planning on it or something?" she asked, not looking at him. She felt her face heat, a blush forming.

"Well," he said, biting the inside of his cheek, "say in twenty years you aren't married—"

"Why am I not married in twenty years?" she asked, turning to him. "How would you even know if I'm not married then?"

"One," he said, counting on his fingers, "I'm speaking hypothetically—meaning this isn't true. It's just one possibility. Two," he pulled up another finger, "I figured we'd still know each other in twenty years. Unless," he said, shrugging, feigning acceptance, "you planned otherwise?"

"N-no." She coughed, trying to find her voice. "I mean, I hadn't planned on it—not knowing each other. In twenty years, I'm sure we'll still know each other."

"Okay," he said shrugging, trying to fight back a smile. "Well, in twenty years, if neither of us are married, we could—you know—be each other's back-ups."

"Like marry each other if we haven't found anyone by then?"

"If you want." He shrugged, trying to pass it off as her idea. Trying to pretend he wasn't holding her breath waiting for her answer.

"Well, twenty years will be a long time away," she said, counting on her fingers. "I'll be," she thought for a moment and put down her fingers, "well, I'll be pretty old then. Maybe..." She turned to him and bit lip.

"Maybe what?"

"Well, if you wouldn't mind," she said, shrugging, "we could change the number."

"Like thirty years? Forty?" He groaned inwardly. Decades would pass but he would still wait for her. He already felt like he waited a lifetime for her.

"No." She shook her head and her hair swayed with the movement. "I meant less time—like fifteen years. Maybe ten?"

Her blue eyes looked up at him. Shimmering with uncertainty as if his answer meant—no, he thought. It was just his mind playing tricks. She couldn't really want to...

He looked back at her lips. Her teeth were worrying the lip until it was berry red.

"Five." His eyes moved back to stare into her own. "How about five years?"

In five years, she thought, she and him—they would be...

Her lips suddenly felt too dry. She licked them. His eyes following the movement, Darien groaned. Serena shivered at the sound.

"Five years," she said, "seems like quite a long time."

Darien lifted her chin with a finger, bringing his face closer to her own. She could feel his warm breath on her.

"Then what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Anyone else have back-ups?<p>

Maybe your back-up secretly wants something more, too. :3


	14. Love Birds

Here's the latest chapter!

Also, if I made anyone uncomfortable with writing a any not-K rated fics, I'm sorry. I'll try to make them more K from now on. The review from a kind stranger reminding me to look back at the rating I put on my story was very helpful.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"They're so cute!" said Serena, watching the two parrots in the cage.<p>

"Are they always together?" asked Darien, moving closer to Serena as they both watched the birds chirp to each other.

"That's half their appeal," said Andrew, cutting a banana into slices for the birds. "They're love birds, so they're always with each other."

"How long are they staying with you?" Darien reached over for a banana slice and fed it to Serena.

She nipped his finger while taking the bite.

Playfully growling, he squeezed one of her hair buns. They resumed watching the birds while moving just a bit closer to each other.

"Just for a week; my sister'll be back from her trip by then."

"Aww," said Serena, pouting. "Will you miss them when they're gone?"

"Yeah. They're pretty cute." Putting the fruits and nuts in a bowl for the birds, he carefully opened the cage to feed them. He shut the door quickly but quietly. The birds flew down to bowl and started eating.

Washing his hands, Andrew watched Darien whisper something to Serena as they both tried to be quiet to not scare the birds. She laughed and moved closer to the raven haired man. But then again, he thought fighting back a smile while watching his friends, I've already got my own pair of love birds.

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p>

Anyone have any ideas for drabbles? _Nutella_ for anyone with a suggestion! XD

Leave a review!


	15. Opera

Thanks for all the reviews thus far! It makes an author feel appreciated! :D

Special thanks to "Ell Roche" for this idea! You're a total sweetheart for giving suggestions!

"Anon" requested some Silver Millennium drabbles; I haven't done any of those yet, but I'll see what I can whip up!

I appreciate anyone wanting to be muses! Don't be shy—speak up!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Do you think you could use them?" asked Andrew, rubbing his eyes to keep him awake. "I can't make that night."<p>

"Sure, I'd love to!" said Serena, reaching for the tickets. "I can't believe you're just giving them away, though."

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said, laughing. "I got them free for winning some contest, so it doesn't hurt me any. As long as someone gets to enjoy them." He struggled to keep down another yawn.

"No worries there; I love _Madame Butterfly_!"

"Have you seen it before?"

"No, I've only listened to it on tape; I can't believe I actually get to see it now!" She squealed thinking about the night. "I can't wait to get all dressed up!"

"Coffee, Dare?" said Andrew, lifting his head to greet his friend. The bartender could use another refill himself. He yawned as he reached for the coffee pot.

"Please," said Darien, nodding his head. "Why're you so sleepy?"

Andrew smiled up at his friend. "Just a restless night; don't worry about it"

"If you say so," said Darien, shrugging. "Hey, Meatball Head. Getting all dressed up for something? Is the circus in town again?"

She turned to him and glared. "Just because I got excited to see the elephants last month doesn't mean I can't have other interests, Jerk!"

"You know," said Andrew, handing over a mug of coffee, "Darien likes the opera, too."

"I'm not fanatic, but I enjoy a few of them, yeah. Wait," he said, turning to Andrew, "what do you mean I like them _too_?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Andrew gave him a small smile and nodded towards Serena. "You're not the only one that enjoys a good tear jerker with lots of singing."

"No way!"

"Why not?" demanded Serena, crossing her arms. "I can like opera just as much as the next guy—no, no. I can like opera just as much as _you_!"

"Since when?" he asked.

"Since—well, since for years! My parents play them once in a while and I liked them. What? I can't be sophisticated enough to like opera?"

"No—that's not it," he said, tugging at her hair. "It's just..."

"What? I like plenty of things!"

"But," said Darien, scratching the back of his head, "but...they're _sad_. Are you sure you don't mean to say you like Oprah? She gives cars and gifts to her audience-that's really happy. Probably more on your taste in entertainment."

"I can like opera just fine!" She said, sticking out her tongue. "In fact," she picked up her tickets and showed them to him, "I'm going to _Madame Butterfly_ this Friday! So there!"

"No way!" said Darien, snatching the tickets out of her hand. "These can't be real—the show's been sold out for weeks!"

"Andrew gave them to me," she said in a sing song voice.

Darien turned to his friend with a questioning look.

"I won them for some contest," explained Andrew, muffling another yawn. "I can't use them so I gave them to her."

"How come you didn't give them to me?" asked Darien, turning to his friend. He sounded hurt that he was passed over.

"It's not that I didn't want to give them to you or anything," said Andrew, shrugging his shoulders. "I just saw Serena first."

"I don't think he meant anything by it," she said.

Darien sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. It's fine."

"But you know," said the bartender, leaning in towards them both. He reached down and picked up the two tickets, one in each hand. "Since you both love opera, and both want to go and since these are _two_ tickets..."

Serena looked at the ticket closer to her and bit her lip. "You mean...?"

"Like," said Darien, scratching the back of his neck, "the two of us...?"

"Two tickets," said Andrew, pointing the tickets in front of them, "and two people wanting to go." He put down a ticket in front of each of them and shrugged his shoulders. "Just a suggestion."

He walked away and watched them from a distance.

The pair looked down at their respective tickets, stole a glance at each other-both blushing as they caught each other staring-and then back at the tickets.

Serena coughed into her hand and shifted in her seat.

Darien lifted his hands to the counter and cleared his throat.

"What do you say, Meatball Head?" he asked, staring at his hands. Not daring to glance at her. "Want to go to the opera? T-together?"

"Together," she repeated, testing the word on her tongue.

Andrew smiled as he watched them both awkwardly proceed. He yawned into his hand and rubbed his eyes. Seeing those two take a step closer was worth staying up half the night continuously dialing that radio station.

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

All the people that put this story on their Fav and Alert list—leave a review, pretty please?


	16. Valentine?

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Anyone doing anything special today?

Hope you all have a day filled with joy and love!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Serena," said Andrew. "Happy Valentine's Day!" He held out bowl of chocolate kisses. "Here, take one."<p>

"Chocolate! Thanks!" She smiled taking a kiss out of the bowl and unwrapping it. "Having a good Valentine's?"

"I am so far!" He smiled as another couple walked through the doors. "Love's in the air—it seems the younger crowd comes to arcades on Valentine's Day." He pulled out an other bag of chocolate kisses and started emptying them into bowls.

"Valentine's Day is all about desserts so that helps." She sneaked another chocolate kiss.

"A big help!" He picked up the bowls and put them on a large tray, about to distribute each to the tables. "Hey, Dare," he called as the raven haired man came out of the back room holding a few bowls himself. "You've been in there for a while—done with the candy hearts?"

"Yeah; here you go." Keeping one bowl on the counter, he put the rest on Andrew's large tray. "Sorry it took a while."

"No problem." Andrew adjusted the bowls and easily picked up the tray. "Glad to have had the help." He excused himself to place them on all the customer's tables.

"What were you doing?" asked Serena as Darien sat in his usual seat next to her.

"Just helping put the candy hearts into bowls," he said, moving their own bowl of candy hearts closer.

She took a candy hearts. "Be mine?"

Darien cleared his throat. "Sure." He coughed into his hand, hiding a smile.

"Huh?" she looked away from her candy heart and up at him. "No-no, I meant—" She looked down at her hand holding a candy heart with the words _Be mine?_

"—you already asked," he interrupted. "You want to take it back?"

"I..." She glanced at the bowl, seeing they all said the same phrase: _Be mine?_

Could they have all come in the same bag—a large bag of candy hearts that only carried that phrase? Or maybe someone took them out individually? But that would've taken forever—her eyes widened and she looked at the door to the back room.

"So," said Darien, reaching over for a candy heart. "You were saying?" He popped one in his mouth and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I..." She bit her lip, thinking.

Did he make this bowl?

But that would mean...

No, it couldn't mean that! Of course not!

Right?

But maybe...

Just maybe...

She clung to that maybe.

Clearing her throat, she gave a slight nod of her head. "You're right: I already asked. So no backsies."

She blushed as the corners of his lips turned upwards. His own cheeks pinked as he nodded. "No backsies."

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p>

Leave a review, please—it's the closest I'll get to a Valentine today. T_T


	17. Gift Problem

Here you go, guys!

Hope you all are having a great February!

Special thanks to "Ell Roche" for this story idea!

* * *

><p>The bells jingled as Serena opened the door into the arcade.<p>

There she is, thought Darien, looking up from his textbook. Instead of his usual place at the counter, he was sitting at a nearby table. Sure he wanted to join her for their usual banter, but it was work first, play later

"Hi, Andrew," she said, walking past the table.

She didn't even see Darien, but he doubted she could since the book was covering his face.

"Hey, Serena," greeted Andrew with a smile. "Milkshake?"

"Please," she said, sighing. She sat in her usual seat, noticing Darien wasn't there yet.

"Something wrong? Bad day?"

"Not a bad day, just—well, what do you get for a boy?" She drummed her fingers on the arcade counter.

"What do you mean? Like what comics?" He placed a milkshake in front of her.

"Thanks." She sipped a mouthful of the cold beverage. "I still need help picking out a gift," grumbled Serena.

Darien eyes stopped following the words in his textbook. No, he thought, it could be nothing. In any case, his birthday was months away. He inched closer to them while trying to pretend he was still reading.

"Oh, still thinking of what to get him?"

"It's been bothering me all week!" she groaned. Andrew had been unsuccessfully trying to help her with the conundrum.

"Well," said Andrew, "I think it depends on what he likes."

"_Pfft!_" She blew a raspberry and narrowed her eyes. "He likes to bother me."

Darien bit his lips from the inside—the pain stopping him from making a sound. Was his Meatball Head really picking out a gift for him? Who else likes to bother her anyway?

Slowly, he moved even closer, careful not to slide off his seat.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that," consoled Andrew.

That's it, Drew! Darien silently cheered that his friend was sticking up for him. Tell her my teasing isn't what it seems, he silently prayed.

"Could've fooled me," she grumbled. "Anyway, I think I'd like to get him something he'd love—so he'd like me and stop being mean to me."

But I do like you, Meatball Head! Darien winced that she thought he wouldn't like her. That she needed to get him gifts for him to feel affection towards her. And stop bothering her? He didn't think that upset her this much...

Maybe, he thought, I should apologize to her. Before things got out of hand.

"Just think back to something he said he liked—anything he mentioned free hand?"

"Hmm." She thought, drumming her fingers again. "Sammy's hard to pick for."

_Sammy?_ Darien groaned internally. The shock nearly made him fall off his chair. There was a boy named Sammy in her life. A boy named Sammy she was picking out a gift for.

"He's not the best person in the world," she continued, "but I still love him."

This could not be happening, thought Darien.

He stopped attempting to read the page. His world was crashing in on him. Meatball Head—no, _his_ Meatball Head had a Sammy in her life. Who wasn't the best person in the world, she admitted. But...but she still loved him.

She loved this _Sammy_. This Sammy she was busy buying gifts for.

Maybe I should buy her a gift, thought Darien. Throw myself into her dating pool. Let her know I'm interested.

"I'm sure he loves you in his own way," said Andrew. "It's not like he's going to just pick up and leave because you two fight."

He's not helping me at all, thought Darien, chagrined. Perhaps his friend didn't think he was best for Meatball Head. Is Drew taking this Sammy's side?

Darien inched closer, hoping to pick up any hints on this Sammy character. I could still have a chance, he thought. It's not like she and Sammy were going to be together forever.

"We'll be together forever," she said, nodding her head.

_Darn!_ What could this mean, he asked himself. Serena was too young to be married. Did this Sammy propose or something?

Darien got even closer, his entire body nearly out of the seat in his eavesdrop mission.

"That's just the way it is," said Andrew, shrugging. "You two might bicker like crazy, but at the end of the day he's still your brother."

"_BROTHER?_" shrieked Darien, falling out of his seat.

He looked up and saw the pair staring at him. And so was everyone else in the arcade.

Darien scratched the back of his neck. "I, uh..."

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Leave a review, please!


	18. Ruby Slippers

Thanks for all the support and reviews, everyone!

Hope you all had a great weekend!

* * *

><p>"Imagined if you had Dorothy's red shoes," said Andrew.<p>

"That sounds nice," said Darien, sipping his coffee. "Definitely save gas money getting home."

"The shoes were pretty cute. But," asked Serena, "do you always end up at your house with them?"

"That's kinda how they work, Meatball Head."

"She does say," added Andrew, more gently, "_There's no place like home_."

"Right." Serena nodded her head in agreement. "But what if your home isn't your house?"

"Well Drew and I'll probably end up in our apartments—"

"No," she shook her head at him. "I meant like that saying: Home is where the heart is."

"Oh!" Andrew smiled and nodded his head. "I get what you mean. Instead of ending up at your house," he turned to Darien, "or your apartment, someone wearing the ruby slippers could end up where their heart identifies as home."

"Exactly! Instead of at home, you could end up at Grandma's! Or a candy store!" she said.

"That makes sense." Darien bit back a small smile as he leaned in to tweak one of Serena's hair buns. "Nice thinking, Meatball Head. Very clever."

Her cheeks pinked. She gave him a sharp nod in thanks, not trusting her voice to sound normal.

"You know," said Andrew, staring at the pair, "home doesn't have to be a place—if we agree that home is where the heart is, as we all said we do."

"But you can't just end up in the air or something," said Darien, confused. "You have to stand on the ground." He sipped more of his coffee.

"The shoes don't let you fly," added Serena. "Just teleport."

"Right," agreed Andrew, nodding his head. "This could mean with the ruby slippers, you could end up where your heart wants you to be—so you can end up next to a person."

"I guess that makes sense," nodded Serena.

"What do you think, Dare?" asked Andrew with a small smile. His friend shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking his coffee. "Sounds pretty nifty—just get dressed up and instead of wasting time driving to someone's place, just slip on the shoes, say the magic words and viola! There you are—right next to your heart's desire."

Andrew stole a glance at Serena and turned to look back at Darien.

"Like you said," said the dark haired man, shrugging his shoulders. "Pretty nifty."

"Though personally," said the bartender, leaning in towards his friend, "before just magically showing up next to her, I think you should tell your heart's desire who she is—"

"_And_ that's why," growled Darien, narrowing his eyes, "it's just a story."

"Um," said Serena, looking back and forth at the two men, "are we still talking about Dorothy's shoes?"

Andrew turned to her. "Yes—"

"No," cut off Darien. He glanced at his friend, glaring him into silence. "Drew's just being crazy," he said, picking up his coffee cup.

The bartender sighed and rolled his eyes. "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain..."

* * *

><p>What did you think? It's short but I hope it was worthwhile!<p>

Leave a review!


	19. Stranger

Sorry for the late chapter; I was updating my story _Secret Dreams_; give it a try if you haven't!

A special thanks to "XxNekoHentaixX" for this suggestion!

If I haven't gotten to someone's suggestion, it has not been ignored; I just need to write it!

Without further ado, let's get to the drabble!

* * *

><p>"Coffee?" asked Andrew, already pouring Darien a cup.<p>

"So," said Darien, tapping his fingers against the counter, "had an exciting day?" He glanced to Serena and a stranger sitting at an arcade game. A male stranger. He was playing the game and she hovered over him watching with a smile. Her hand on his shoulder. Touching his shoulder. Darien turned back to Andrew. "Meet new people?"

Andrew proceeded to wipe the counter in front of him, pretending he didn't see Darien's staring. "Yeah, some new faces at the arcade," he said with a shrug. "How's the coffee?"

He glared at his friend. "It's great," he bit out. He hadn't even touched the cup.

"Awesome! I added some chicory in your cup; can you notice it?"

Noticing was exactly what Darien was doing. Noticing how the stranger leaned back and chatted with his Meatball Head. Flashing his pearly whites grinning up at her. Probably using some tired line to—

"Think the coffee's better this way?" asked Andrew. "Or do you like the—"

"How about the milkshakes?" asked Darien. "Anything new with them? Any new people order them?"

"Milkshakes are always a popular item on the menu," said Andrew, shrugging. "Plenty of people order them."

"Anyone new though?" Darien leaned in closer, his fingers gripping the counter. "Anyone memorable order one?"

"Hmm," thought Andrew, tapping his chin.

Darien rapped his fingers on the counter. Waiting. His friend continued tapping his chin.

"Well?" asked the dark haired man.

"Well," said the bartender, "it's my job to remember who orders what, so I guess everyone's memorable." He smiled seemingly satisfied with his answer.

Darien groaned, putting his head down on the counter. "I hate you sometimes."

"If you have a question," said Andrew, sounding annoyingly chipper, "all you have to do is ask."

Darien peeked up at his friend. "You're horrible..."

Andrew folded his arms, waiting.

His friend shrugged and looked to the side, focusing on the windows. They look clean, he decided.

The blonde bartender rolled his eyes and sighed. "What I can say as far as the memorable issues goes—"

"Yes?" asked Darien, his head wiping back to stare at his friend.

"—just that my favorite milkshake customer didn't order a cup today. I can't remember a day she passed one up."

"I see," said Darien, nodding his head. He looked down at his nails, pretending to worry about the nail beds. Placing his hands on the counter, he glanced at a nearby menu. "You know, Drew," he said, "I've been meaning to expand my pallet—"

"That right?" asked Andrew, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right," he said, continuing to stare at the menu. "So could I please have a—ah, what is it? Yes, I see: a chocolate milkshake."

Andrew rolled his eyes at his friend. "Coming right up." He moved to fill a cupful.

Darien glanced back at the stranger with his Meatball Head. The two were laughing at some joke. I've got jokes, he thought. I could tell her jokes. Plenty of jokes.

"Faster, Drew!"

"It'll just take a minute—"

"I don't have a minute. I need it now—"

"You can't have it right now. The machine—"

"The machine doesn't understand! I need—"

Darien flicked away a straw coming at his face.

Andrew made a face as if daring his friend to say another word.

The raven haired man sighed and forfeited, returning to drum his fingers against the counter.

"You know," said Andrew, fitting the cap on the milkshake, "they just look like they're playing a game together."

He eyed the milkshake as his friend brought it closer to him. "That's just what he wants you to think—I can see him putting the moves on her!"

"Moves, eh?" Andrew raised an eyebrow at him, handing the drink.

"Great!" He grabbed the cup, turning in his seat to walk to gamers. "I'll just get this to—_Hey!_"

Serena and her new _friend_ were right behind him. Grabbing her hand, he pulled the blonde closer to him, away from the stranger's side.

"Um, hi," she said, staring up at him confused.

"How've you been?" he asked, chattering away nervously at her. His face was erratic, switching from smiling at her to glaring at the other male. "Anything new happen to you? Here, have a milkshake—I know they're you're favorite," he said, shoving the drink into her hand. She grasped it, staring at him confused. "'Cause I listen; I'm a great listener, you know. I also tell great jokes. Plenty of jokes. Funny ones!"

She slowly nodded her head at him, inching back. "Right..."

"Don't mind Dare right now," said Andrew, reaching from across the counter to pull his friend into his seat. "He's, uh...he's—well, he just needs a moment..."

"Well, I should be heading out," said the stranger.

Darien shrugged his shoulder at him, not caring.

The rest said their goodbyes to the stranger.

"So you had fun with him?" asked Darien as Serena took her usual seat next to him.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "He's a nice guy."

Darien wrinkled his nose. "Great."

"Thanks for showing him how to play the games," said Andrew

"No problem," she said. "How long is he in town for?"

"My _cousin_," he said, staring and smiling at Darien, "is in town till the end of the week."

Darien glared up at Andrew. The bartender continued grinning. "I'm going to kill you..."

* * *

><p>What did you think?<p>

Please leave a review! Nothing makes an author smile more than getting pelted by kind words! :D


	20. Playlist

Thanks for all the reviews! I almost have a hundred—you guys are amazing!

Special thanks to "Procrastination Fairy" for this story idea!

* * *

><p>"Any more work-out songs?" asked Andrew, starting a new section.<p>

Having finally acquired an mp3 player, the blonde bartender was taking notes on what playlists to create and which songs to include in them.

"_Eye of the Tiger_ is always good," offered Serena, looking through her own songs.

"I'm with Meatball Brains," said Darien, tweaking one of her hair buns, "go with Rocky."

"Sounds good," said Andrew, writing it down. "Alright, next category. Something for those cold nights—love songs."

"Really, Drew?" Darien raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let me go through your list," said the bartender, reaching for Darien's own mp3 player, "and we'll see if you don't have any—"

The raven haired man snatched his player back out of his friend's reach, his cheeks turning pink. "Point taken."

"So, what've you got?" asked Andrew, tapping the pen against the notepad.

Darien tapped a few buttons and read out, "_I Want to Hold Your Hand_ by The Beatles."

"Ooh, classics!" Andrew cheered.

"Yeah, mostly," nodded Darien. "I've got The Temptations: _My Girl_, _Ain't too Proud to beg_. Four Tops' _Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch_. _Going to the Chapel_ by The Dixie Cups. The Monkees' _I'm a Believer_."

Serena took a glance at them both, making sure there eyes were focused on her. She then ran through her menu and came to the correct playlist.

"Let me see," she said, "well I've got Disney songs."

"You would," said Darien, chuckling.

"Yes!" cried Andrew, gripping his notepad tighter. "Lay them on me!"

"_Kiss the Girl_ from The Little Mermaid," she volunteered, "Aladdin's _A Whole New World_, The Beauty and the Beast song, and from Hercules—"

"There was a love song in Hercules?" asked Andrew, pausing.

"Yeah," said Darien, "Megara sang it."

"Wow, okay..." Andrew tapped the pencil on his notepad. "I think I need to re-watch Hercules; I don't remember the song at all."

"It's called _I Won't Say I'm in Love_," offered Serena. "Does that help any?"

"Sadly, no." He sighed, frowning. "Can I listen to it?"

"Sure," she said, reaching for a pair of head phones. She attached the pair and handed him the mp3 player. "Just hit play when you're ready."

Andrew thanked her as he put the ear buds in place. "Alright," he said, scrolling to press play, "let's play this—hey, you named your playlist—"

"_No_!" Serena scrambled forward, trying to get back the player.

Andrew gasped, jumping back.

"—watch it, Meatball Head!" Darien leaned back as she tried to get closer to the bartender. "Why're you so—"

"Andrew, please..." Her flushed face looked at him, eyes panicked. "Please..."

"I..." The blonde bartender read the playlist name again and looked at Serena. His face moved to Darien, then back to the mp3 player. "Wow...okay..."

"Please don't say anything," she begged. "Please don't say the name..."

"Right," he said, slowly nodding his head. "Not saying the name..."

"What name?" asked Darien, looking from one blonde to the other. "What're you two acting so weird about?"

"N-nothing!" she cried, moving back to her seat. Her eyes watched Andrew roll up the headphone cord around the mp3 player, covering the display.

"We're not acting weird." Andrew moved towards the counter again and gave Serena back her mp3 player. "Just discussing the songs—playlists and stuff."

"What—did Meatball Head have a weird name for her playlist?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I..." Andrew scratched the back of his head. He coughed in his hand and went back to notepad. "I should probably make a note to re-watch Hercules..."

Scribbling diligently, he proceeded to flip through the rest of the pages to read the rest of the songs, not sparing a glance at anyone.

Getting no help from him, Darien turned to the Serena. Her face blushed a bright pink.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well nothing," she said, shrugging.

"Did you name your playlist something weird?" he asked.

"Wha—no, it's not like that—"

"Well, it's love songs. Was it after a crush or someone—_wait!_" His widened, pointing a finger at her. She looked at him, the color in her cheeks darkening. "You," he said, "d-did you name it after..."

He opened his mouth and closed it, trying to find the words. She swallowed twice, her eyes wide. From the corner of his eyes he could see Andrew paused from reading his pages. He turned towards the bartender and then looked back at her, his finger following his eyes.

A strangled sound escaped from Serena's throat.

"Y-you and—and," Darien glared at his best friend, "Drew?"

"What?" she asked, taken back. "Wait—me and—no!"

"No-no-no-_no!_" said Andrew, shaking his head no. He held up his hands, denying everything. "Not even close, buddy. No worries there."

"So you didn't name your playlist after Andrew?" asked Darien, looking at her. "You didn't name it after your crush?"

"Well," she said, quickly shoving the player in her pocket, "I definitely didn't name the playlist after Andrew..."

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Leave a review, please!<p> 


	21. Ethics

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys are having a good March!

On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Hey," said Serena, walking over to her seat. Darien and Andrew were already there. "Can I ask you two a personal question?"<p>

"Both of us?" asked Darien, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm doing a survey," she said, holding up a textbook. "It's from my ethics book; I'm doing a paper on it so I thought I could do a survey for support."

"Sounds simple enough," said Darien, shrugging. He pulled one of her hair buns. "Anything to get you to do homework." He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Dare can go first," said Andrew.

"Sure," said Darien, turning his seat to her. "Lay it on me."

"Awesome!" Serena got out her notebook and pencil. "What's the biggest lie you ever told?"

"Wha—wait, _what?_" Darien inched back his chair and scratched the back of his head.

Andrew laughed watching his friend squirm. "Yeah, Dare," he said, nodding his head. "Tell us what you're lying about."

The raven haired man glared at his friend's taunts.

"It's only two questions," said Serena, showing him the question sheet. "_What's the biggest lie you ever told?_ and _Why did you tell it?_"

"Oooh," cooed Andrew, smiling. "There's a _why_ portion. Personally I'd like to know why you're lying, too."

"Wait—you're lying right now?" She looked at him surprised, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What're you lying about?"

Darien cheeks pinked. "It's nothing—don't worry about it—"

"No, no," interrupted Andrew. "Do share, Dare. Enough with the lies—tell her the truth."

"_Her?_" She looked back and forth between the two males. "You're lying about a _her_?"

"See," said Andrew, leaning in towards Serena, "Dare's lying about—"

"About," interrupted Darien, "whether 'Drew's safe or not at this current moment. Chances are pretty high I'll sock him one." He glared at his friend, an amusing sight with his flushed cheeks.

"Just tell her the truth," pleaded Andrew. "This is the perfect time!"

Darien scoffed at him, trying to hide his blush with his hand. "It's not a lie!"

"Lying by omission is still a lie," said the bartender, folding his arms.

"That's true," she said, flipping through the pages of her textbook to show him the section on it. "See?"

"Case closed," agreed Andrew.

Darien let out a harsh breath and bit his lip.

Serena watched as he nibbled on his bottom lip, gripping her pen tighter.

"Alright," said Darien.

"W-what?" The blonde pulled her eyes away from his lips back up to his face.

"I'll answer the questions," he said, turning to her.

"Oh, okay," she nodded her head.

"Success at last!" cried Andrew. He rubbed his hands together, leaning in closer.

Darien glared at his chipper friend.

"Can I answer the _Why?_ first—the second question?"

"Sure," she said, shrugging. "They don't say we have to go in order."

"Alright." Darien looked at her, pausing to make her look up from her notes into his eyes. Making sure she maintained eye contact. Blue against blue.

Serena licked her lips, feeling nervous all of a sudden. She felt heat crawling into her cheeks.

"W-why?" she asked him.

"Because," he said, "I didn't know what the outcome would be; if the truth made things uncomfortable, then I wanted to continue living the lie. Does that make sense?"

"I.." She let out a breath not knowing she was even holding it. Licking her lips again, she nodded her head. He followed the head movement, his eyes narrowing to her now glistening lips. "Yeah," she said, "that makes sense."

"Mhhmm."

Darien turned his head towards the sound, seeing the blonde bartender nodding his head. There was still a grin on his face, eyes glimmering waiting for Darien to answer the first question.

"The answer to my first question," said the raven haired man, still staring at Andrew, "remind me what it is again, Meatball Head."

"_What's the biggest lie you ever told?_" she read off her sheet. She looked at the Darien, who looked at Andrew.

"The biggest lie is," he said, glaring at the bartender. "Well, let me think—"

"Just say it!" begged Andrew.

"You want me to say it?" asked Darien. He caught a glance at Serena. She stared up at him.

"Go ahead and say it!" pleaded Andrew.

Taking a deep breath, Darien sighed. He turned toward Serena, pulling at her free hand. Holding within his own larger hands, he gave it a squeeze. She looked up at him.

"My biggest lie is that," he paused to lick his lips. Her eyes followed the action before she glanced back up at him.

"Yes?" she whispered.

Darien gave her a small smile. "Is that I'm going to kill Drew."

"Finally!" cheered the bartender, shooting his arms into the air. "Yes—wait—_what?_"

Darien leapt over the counter, growling. "_You're dead!_"

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Will Andrew still be alive for future drabbles? XD<p>

Leave a review, please!


	22. Breaking and Entering

Sorry for the terribly long wait, guys!

Thanks for the reviews thus far! Here's the latest drabble.

* * *

><p>"What're you reading?" Serena asked Andrew. He was absorbed in an article from a magazine.<p>

"Hmm?" He showed her the text. "Learning how to pick locks."

"Oooh." She leaned over to read the article. "Does it work?"

"I don't know yet," he said, shrugging. "I'm thinking of trying it after I close the place, but..."

"But...?"

"Just, you know..." He shrugged again and sighed. "I'm a little curious of whether it works and I would love to try it now..."

"Yeah," she nodded understanding, "it does sound pretty cool."

"Maybe," said Andrew, leaning in closer to her. He had a smile on his face and a devious twinkle in his eye. "Maybe if you're not busy, you could give it a try right now? Just to let me know if it works, hmm?"

"You want me to pick a lock for you?"

"I knew you'd say yes! You're the best—"

"B-but I didn't say—"

"Thanks, Serena," he cheered, jumping back. He talked fast, not letting her decline him volunteering her for the job. "I'm so glad I have you as a friend; you always pull through! I can't wait to find out if this really works. I bought the tools it said I would need—let me get them. Oh, and here, let me give you my address to try it out on—"

"Wait, why try it on your place?" she asked, having given up the idea to decline the task. "Why don't I just try it on my house?"

"Hmm?" He glanced up from writing the address and directions on a piece of paper. "I need to know it works and you already have a key to your place. Just give me a call from it so I know you got in."

"Alright," she said, taking the paper with the address, the magazine, and the tools he handed her. "I guess it makes sense."

Not wasting any time, Andrew shooed her out the door. "Alright—go go!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going!" She waved goodbye and followed the directions on the address paper. "Take a second left," she murmured, coming at an intersection.

Passing the park, she followed a block of apartment buildings before coming to the right place. It was several stories high, the windows tinted a dark color giving the place a mysterious feel.

"Third floor," she murmured, walking towards the elevator. As the soft elevator music filled lift, she looked over the instructions in the magazine. "Maybe Andrew wants to start breaking into places?" she asked herself. "Nah, that's not like him. He's not devious like that."

Shrugging to herself, she continued looking at the instructions. As the elevator stopped and dinged, she walked out and sought the Andrew's apartment. Following the numbers, it wasn't long before she was standing in front of the correct door.

"Alright," she murmured, "let's do this." She dropped to her knees to get eye-level with the doorknob.

Pulling out the first tool the book instructed, she thought it looked a bit like a fine crochet hook.

"So I take this and..." Inserting the tool inside the key hole, and then taking the other tool, she fidgeted with the lock. For several minutes. Trying again and again without any results.

Grumbling while performing the task, she reminded herself she couldn't quit. Because Andrew was her friend. And he controlled her milkshake supply; you _never_ upset your dealer.

"Come on, come on!" she begged, nudging the tools. There was a small _click_.

Her hands froze. Facing stopping in a mid-squeal of joy, she carefully grasped the door handle. And turned.

Exhaling in joy, she slowly pushed the door. There was no resistance as it effortlessly moved, granting her entrance into the apartment.

"Wow..."

Picking herself and the tools up off the ground, she took her first step into the apartment. She paused to check the number on the door to confirm it was in fact the _right_ apartment she just broke into.

"Yup," she said nodding at the number. "Right place."

Taking another step, she saw it was nicely furnished. Andrew had good taste. Probably shouldn't snoop though, she decided. Just make that call to let him know she got in and then head back out.

Slowly closing the door, she locked it.

"Like it makes any difference," she said, smiling. "I can just break in again!"

"Break in—_Meatball Head?_"

She gasped, jumping around to face a confused Darien. The items in her hand fell, and she fell to her knees trying to catch them.

"I—I—I didn't mean to—I was just—you're..."

Looking up at him, she saw that his hair was wet and his clothes stuck to his body. From the damp towel he was holding, Serena surmised he had just gotten out of the shower. If she had only finished a few minutes earlier...

"I thought I heard something while showering. Where you breaking into my place?" he asked, folding his arms.

"No!"

He bent down to her and picked up the magazine. It was still at the page showing how to pick locks. Raising an eyebrow at her he _humphed_.

"Alright, I was breaking into _a_ place—but not _yours'_!"

"This _is_ my place, Meatball Brains."

"Is not! It's Andrew's." She scrapped to find the sheet of paper with the address. "See?" Holding up the paper in triumph, she let him read it. "He gave me address and directions to get into _his_ place. To see if I could pick the lock."

He stared at the sheet of paper and then looked at her. His lips were pursed. "So let me get this straight," he said, letting out a sharp breath. "Drew gave you _this_ address to break into? This address he said was for _his _apartment?"

"Yeah," she nodding his head. "Is it really not his place...?"

"Nope," said Darien, shaking his head at her. "This is _my_ place; Drew gave you _my _address."

"Oh..." Her cheeks pinked, realizing she had just broken into the wrong apartment. She had just broken into _Darien's _apartment. Being with him at the arcade was one thing, but being at his place was just...wow... But, she thought, I'm not suppose to be here. I _broke_ in. "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," he said sighing. He shrugged his shoulders at the situation. "It's not your fault."

"But," she asked, "why did Andrew give me your address?"

"Oh, who knows," he said, rolling his eyes. He stood up, offering a hand to help her stand, too. Turning away from her, he walked over to his phone, grumbling the entire way. "Maybe because when you make a stupid deal that you'll finally ask out your crush if she shows up at your place, he takes it as a challenge...Darn Drew and his plans..."

"Hmm, what'd you say?" she asked, picking up the dropped materials.

"Oh, nothing," he said louder. "Just calling Drew to tell him you made it here safely."

"Mmk." She walked over to him, putting the items on the counter as he dialed the number.

Tapping his fingers as he waited for the bartender to pick up, he stole a glance at her. Her cheeks were red and she looked mortified at her mistake.

Reaching over, he pulled on one of her hair buns.

"Don't worry about it," he said, giving her a small smile. "It's not your fault."

She shrugged, but nodded her head.

" What's not my fault?" asked a voice on the other end of the phone.

"No, no, not you!" scolded Darien on the phone. He turned away for Serena, trying for any bit of privacy he could gain. "This is completely _your_ fault. Why did you give her my address?"

"I think the better question is," replied the bartender, "did you kept your end of the deal?"

Darien could hear the triumph dripping in Andrew's voice.

"You're a horrible person..."

"We had an agreement, Dare."

Darien groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Serena. It was rather hard to keep up with the phone conversation hearing only one end.

"Tell Serena I said hi," requested Andrew.

Rolling his eyes, Darien relayed the message. "Drew says hi."

"I say hi back!" she cheered.

"Tell her I heard that!" responded Andrew on the phone.

"Great. You both said hi to each other," grumbled Darien. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Well," said the bartender, "I could ask you the same question."

Darien bit his lip and groaned. Pushing the phone away from his mouth, he looked at Serena.

"Hey," he said, waiting until he got her attention. She looked up at him. "Have you eaten? 'Cause we could grab lunch—together. With me. Eating."

Stop talking, his mind screamed. Stop talking _now!_

Gripping the phone tight, he waited for her response.

His finger scratched against his palm. Suddenly his mouth felt too dry. His shirt too sensitive. She was taking a while answering. Or maybe she wasn't saying anything. Did silence mean no? Of course silence meant no. She was saying no. She was saying no? Of course she was saying no. He was always a jerk to her. She would definitely say no. She's saying no. Of course she was saying—

"Sure."

"W-what?" He released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I haven't eaten lunch yet. So lunch sounds nice."

"Nice is good," he said, nodding his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine—just fine." He scratched the back of his head, turning slightly to hide his developing blush. "Just let me finish with Drew."

"Real smooth," said the bartender.

"I can you believe you did this," groaned Darien.

"You're welcome," replied Andrew. "This is nothing—wait till you learn how I'm going to make you propose to her in a few years."

"Wait—what?" cried Darien into the phone. "You have plans for—"

There was a _click_ as the line was cut.

* * *

><p>What'd you think? I love making Andrew sneaky! XD<p> 


	23. Apples and Oranges

Really, really sorry for the long wait!

I got really stressed trying to write a good engagement story (read the last drabble to have some clue of what I'm babbling about. XD ), but it kept sounding like a finale instead of just a drabble. Soooo, I've decided that I will hold off on super-sneaky Andrew making a conclusion to Chapter 22 "Breaking and Entering" until Chapter 100. :p

Anyway, really sorry for making you guys wait a full month till the next drabble. T_T I've just been stressed and down in the dumps and what-not. I'll definitely update more consistently from now on!

Moving on, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Serena held the two fruits, one in each hand.<p>

"What do you think?" asked Andrew. "Does it give you any ideas?"

"I'm thinking I want a fruit salad." She groaned, putting the apple and the orange on the counter. "How am I going to compare these two? It's a stupid paper, anyway."

"Now, now," said Andrew, gently. "It can't be all that bad. You just need a better idea."

"Well, I need a better idea _now_. Ms. Haruna assigned the paper to be due tomorrow!"

Andrew coughed, forcing himself not to mention she should've started earlier. That lecture was clearly not going to help any now.

"You'll think of something," he said, encouragingly. "You have to write a paper comparing and contrasting two things, right?"

"Yeah," she grumbled, nodding her head. Her blonde hair shook with the motion. "I thought apples and oranges would be easy." She was hoping to work off the well known idiom.

"How about you write what you know—pick two things you're more familiar with." He pulled out a note pad and pencil, placing them in front of her.

"She already said I couldn't compare Sailor V or video games with anything." She smirked at him, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled at the idea. "Sailor V and video games both make you happy—that's one thing."

She laughed, nodding her head. "And they both keep me away from homework. Speaking of which..." Groaning, she picked up the pencil and note pad. "Time to get started."

"Apples and oranges?" asked Andrew. He threw the apple in the air, catching it with the other hand.

"Maybe...I don't know." She sighed and tapped the pencil against the paper. "Maybe I should just start writing and see what comes out?"

"That can work," said Andrew, smiling. " It's a common method; free the mind and see what comes out."

"Alright—let's see."

She drew a long, vertical line in the middle of the page. The bottom third of the page was left alone to write similar characteristics of the two things. Nothing having a concrete idea yet of what to write about, Serena just put _A _and _B_ on each section.

"Hmm," she said, wondering where to start. "Um..." Looking up at Andrew, she gave him a look that begged for help.

"You could just list some opposites and work from there?"

"Like big and small, black and white?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Those work."

Adding numbers, she started going down the list, filling in adjectives.

_Big Small_

_ Black White_

_ Mean Nice_

She paused at the list. It's gotta be an actual thing at the end, she thought. I can't just list a whole bunch of random words—it has to be something I can use to write a paper on. No, what's something big, black, and mean?

Wolves, she thought, nodding her head. Or bears. Chuckling, she thought of Darien. He definitely is big and mean, she considered.

Looking back at the list, she changed the middle to _Black hair_. Looking at the opposite side, she crossed out _White_ to _Blonde_.

And he's hard, she thought as she bit her lip. Remembering the times when she bumped into his body—his arms grabbing hold of her as her front was plastered against his wide chest. She hadn't expected to feel like walking into a brick wall, but that's how he felt. She would definitely describe him as a hard man.

_Hard Soft_

She hurriedly wrote more—her hand barely keeping up with her mind as new words sprouted. His dark blue eyes against her light blue. Coffee was his drink of choice while she drank milkshakes. He liked to wear ugly green jackets while she wore her school uniform.

She was full of smiles, while he would usually just smirk at her. When he didn't shave for a few days cramming for an exam, he looked more rugged. When she was cramming for an exam, she would be hyped up from excessive milkshakes.

Reaching the section for comparing things, she paused for a moment.

We both know Andrew, she thought. Both love gardens—and roses are our favorite flowers. And we both come to the Crown Arcade.

"You're both good tippers," offered Andrew, wiping the counter.

Her head shot up, staring at him confused. "What?"

His eyes looked at her paper before meeting her eyes again. "Comparing you and Dare, right? You both tip well."

"I—this isn't..." Her mouth moved without making any sound for a moment.

"_Rugged_, huh?" asked Andrew, raising an eyebrow. Serena scrambled to cover the list, a blush reddening her cheeks. "Dare was worried he looked like a caveman without a shave, but now that you put it like that—"

"I didn't put anything like—I mean there's nothing to put...I..."

She stared at Andrew, her face burning. He raised an eyebrow at her. Cringing, she clutched the note pad to her chest and ran for the door.

Andrew chuckled, rolling his eyes. "And you're both in denial."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Leave a review, please!<p> 


	24. Please

Thank you for all the support and reviews!

Special thanks to "Sobakasu2" for suggesting a little variety in setting.

Now story time!

* * *

><p>"Come on," pleaded Serena.<p>

She was on her tip toes, stretching to get the item on the top shelf at the grocery store. Wiggling her fingers, she tried to at least touch the diapers.

Her mother was very specific on which brand to get for when her aunt and new cousin would need when they visited tomorrow—a brand the store employees stacked on the shelf not meant for people like her. People tall enough to get on carnival rides but not tall enough to get into professional basketball. Just tall enough to be the laughing stock in a grocery store trying to get those coveted items on the high shelves.

"Please, please," she chanted.

Jumping, her fingers felt the cold plastic of the diaper bag. And felt them! ...right before gravity pulled her back down, clashing against the taunting floor.

She tried looking around for an employee but no such luck. No one to help her at all.

"Well," murmured Serena, lifting a foot onto one of the bottom shelves. "If there's no one to help, then there's no one to see, right?"

Steadying herself with her hands grasping the edges of the shelf, she edged her shoes alongside the second-lowest compartment of the shelf, climbing. It increased her height considerably—enough that as she reached her arm high, her fingers felt the cold plastic of the diaper pack again.

"Yes!" she cheered, careful to steady herself.

While she feared falling, she was more concerned about bringing down the entire shelf. On herself. Hearing _Clean up on Isle 12_ would be an awkward way to go...

Grasping one of the diaper bags, she tried to tug it off the shelf.

She grimaced as it barely moved. Seeing the a few more packs stacked on top of the item, she guessed the weight of them all wouldn't let this one free very easily.

Sighing, she clenched her eyes tight. Stressing her arm, she pulled at the pack harder.

"—_Whoa!_"

She was falling backwards. She could feel it—her body weightless and her mind frozen in time. The shelf tilting into her front while her back felt gravity pulling.

"Wha—_Meatball Head?_"

Her ears rang at the sudden outcry, while her eyes still shut tightly. She felt a strong band around her waist, holding her up. Fingers digging into her side. Her back bathed in new found warmth.

She heard a grunt. Felt it along her back as his chest expanded to permit the sound.

"Meatball head," he groaned quietly.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw black hair covering his face. His head bent down as he took deep breaths. She felt his body inhale, and felt the warm air as he exhaled. One arm held her up while the other was pushed against the shelf.

Caught her with one arm while the other must've held the shelf back from falling on her.

"I...you...th-hank you."

He grunted. "What," he bit out, "were you doing?"

His arm still held her. Seconds before, he caught her doing something stupid. Something that could've gotten her in a lot of trouble. A lot of pain. She could've...

Inhaling deeply, he held her tighter, squeezing her to make sure she was still there. Still with him. Still safe.

"Sorry." She wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but somehow it felt necessary. "I needed some diapers—the ones on the top shelf."

He grunted at her reasoning. Apparently it wasn't a good enough reason.

"There weren't any employees available," explained Serena, though her support sounded weak even to her own ears. "And I'm not tall enough—I even tried jumping! I just thought that if I climbed—"

Darien grunted again, cutting her off. Stilling holding her to him, he reached with his other hand and easily pulled down a pack of diapers from the top shelf.

"Oh." She reached for it as he handed it to her. "Thanks."

He pulled her even tighter against him. She felt a blush cover her cheeks. Feeling him bend his head, his warm breath tingled against her ear lobe.

"Meatball head," he groaned. She bit her lips feeling his lips brushed against her. "Don't scare me like that."

It wasn't a demand—well, at least his voice wasn't forceful. No. Not like that at all. To her, it was almost like he was pleading. As if the _please_ was implied.

_Please_ don't scare me like that.

_Please_ don't do that again.

_Please_ _don't leave me._

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Leave a review, pretty-please! :D<p> 


	25. Calming Nerves

Super thanks for all the reviews and support!

I had this drabble done a few days ago but I was having some trouble updating chapters; it kept saying 'Invalid Story Access.' ;_; Thankfully it's finally cleared up! I was just wondering if anyone else was having the same problem.

Anyway, here's the latest drabble! Hope you all like it. ^_^

* * *

><p>"Nervous, Meatball Head?"<p>

"_Eeek!_" She gasped in surprise. Head whipping to the raven haired man who quietly found his way backstage without her knowing.

Offstage was a quiet chaos. People tried not to make too much noise as they got the props ready for the next performance. Scenery had to be changed, along with the lighting, music, and costumes for the background dancers.

Some ballerinas were practicing one last time for their part while others checked the laces on their shoes, practiced breathing exercises before going on stage, or—like Serena—were fighting their bodies from panicking.

"Relax," he said, laughing. "It's just me." He raised his hand to tug on her hair. Thinking for a moment, he sighed and put it back down. Best not to mess it up before her big performance, he thought. "Ready for your big lead?"

She averted his eyes and shrugged. Ruffling her pink tutu, she bit her lip and repeated her ballet steps in her mind. Her feet tensed as she relayed each step to herself, following along with each step without physically moving.

Then her body started shivering, taking short, harsh breaths—she couldn't force herself to calm down.

"Easy, easy," said Darien, squeezing her shoulder. "You'll do fine. What're you so worried about?"

"Just..." She looked up at him, biting her lip. "It's nothing," she said, shrugging.

"No, no, tell me." He rubbed up and down her arms. "Maybe I can help."

"Just that—what if I fall?" Shrugging her shoulders, she sighed. "There's so many people out there—and you always call me a klutz, anyway."

Darien grimaced knowing it was true. What a time to apologize for his insults: right before a big performance.

"You're not going to fall—you know your steps."

"But what if I do—"

"You won't—"

"But I could—"

"Fine then," he grunted. He glared at her and crossed his arms. "If you fall, I'll come up on stage and finish for you"

"Wait—_what?_"

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "We don't need to see a clumsy ballerina. If you fall, I'll jump on stage and dance in your place. How hard can it be, really?"

"It's plenty hard—I've been practicing for over a month!" she yelled, glaring at him. "My feet bled for a week, you jerk!"

"Please," said one of the set designers, "not so loud—"

"Well if you're so prepared," continued Darien, oblivious to the set designer, "why are you complaining?"

"I'm not complaining—I'm nervous!"

"Quietly," urged the set designer.

"Just admit it, Meatball Head," growled Darien, "you just want me to dance for you—"

"That's a lie!" She poked him in his chest. "You can't dance!"

The set designer tried shushing them again, waving her arms frantically.

"I could dance better than you with both legs tied behind my back—"

"That doesn't even make sense—"

"If I'm so bad at dancing, why don't you go out there and prove _you_ can dance?"

"I will! And I'll do it perfectly, too, you big jerk!"

"_Shut. Up._" The pair turned to hear Andrew taking pounding steps towards them. "We are at a formal performance!" he growled. "Everyone in the _audience_ can hear you!" He walked over and glared at them both as they cowered in fear.

"S-sorry..."

"We didn't mean to..."

Andrew took deep breaths, looking from one to the other. Rolling his eyes, he tugged Darien's sleeve. "Come on, Dare." He proceeded to drag him back to their seats. "Good luck, Serena."

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

Darien waved a goodbye to her. "Break a leg, Meatball Head!"

"I'll break your face!" she growled.

"It means good luck," he said, rolling his eyes. "Oh!" Reaching behind his back, he pulled out a beautiful red rose. Throwing it to her, he yelled, "Catch!"

"_Volume_," gritted Andrew.

She caught the rose with both hands. "Thanks," she mouthed to Darien.

Darien winked back at her before Andrew dragged him out of sight.

Lifting the rose to her nose, she inhaled the sweet smell. Smiling, she realized she wasn't nervous anymore. No. Thanks to Darien, shivers went up her spine for a different reason. And she liked it.

* * *

><p>So Darien has his own way of taking Serena's mind off of difficult matters. :p<p>

What did you think? I loved Andrew trying to get them under control!

Leave a review, please!


	26. Wonderland

Thank you for all the reviews! Super appreciate it!

Here's the latest drabble.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this adorable?" asked Andrew, pouring another cup of tea for Darien.<p>

"When you asked if I wanted a cup of tea, I thought you meant at the arcade." Darien looked at the tea shop they were in and raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend.

The table had mismatched chairs, various tea kettles, and dozens of different pastries.

The walls were decorated with paintings of flowers, cats, and caterpillars. Buzzing around were waiters dressed as playing cards, asking people if they want more tea.

It was the perfect _Alice in Wonderland _tea party.

"I'm so glad I found this place!" Andrew smiled, helping himself to another cookie that was decorated with the words _Eat Me_.

"Speaking of which," said Darien, "how did you find this place? Fall down a rabbit hole or two?"

Andrew chuckled. "They were passing out fliers; I decided to check out the place."

"Oh, I see." Darien nodding his head, a glint in his eye. Leaning in close, he whispered, "Checking out the competition?"

He leaned in, keeping his voice low. "At first, yeah," he said, nodding. "But," he said, reaching for the party favors on the table, "I saw they only really offered tea and sweets—no milkshakes or video games or anything, so my place is safe."

"So if you're not worried," said Darien, watching his friend put on a giant hat, "what're we doing here?

"How can you ask that? This place is amazing! I'd be _mad_ not to like it," he said, winking.

Darien watched the woman at the counter say goodbye to a pair of customers leaving by screaming, "_Off with their heads!_"

He turned back to his friend and snorted. "Seems everyone here is _mad._"

"What's wrong with being mad?" asked Andrew, spooning sugar into his cup. "Some of the best people are mad. Besides, you say that like you're totally not a character from _Alice in Wonderland_."

"Please," said Darien, biting into a cookie. "I don't grin like The Cheshire Cat," he said, counting on his fingers, "I don't scream obscenities like The Red Queen, and I don't smoke like The Caterpillar. Who could I really be from _Alice_?"

"That's the thing—you're Alice herself."

"Alright, that's enough tea," said Darien, reaching for Andrew's cup. "I don't know what's in this stuff but if it makes you think I'm a little girl chasing rabbits down holes—"

"My tea!" protested Andrew, keeping the cup away from Darien's hands. "Besides, don't be so literal—I just meant that you _act_ like Alice."

"Yeah?" he asked, drumming his fingers on the table. "How so?"

"Getting bored?" asked Andrew, quickly glancing at the clock. He couldn't help but smile to himself remembering a bored Alice is exactly how Lewis Carroll's book started.

"Just explain your theory," groaned Darien.

"Alright," he said, shrugging. "You're chasing a rabbit—"

"I don't chase rabbits—"

"Not rabbit_s. A_ rabbit—you're chasing _a_ rabbit."

"I think I'd remember chasing _a_ rabbit," said Darien, rolling his eyes.

"You'd think so," grumbled Andrew. "Like in the story, this rabbit is always running—"

"_Late!_" came a shriek from outside the store. Loud footsteps could be heard coming closer from a distance.

Darien whipped his head around, staring out the store window. He knew that scream.

Andrew sipped his tea quietly and stared at his friend.

"_I'm late! Again! Late—late—laaaaate!_"

Drinking his tea, Andrew watched Darien's eyes—the blue eyes were narrowed but the pupils dilated suddenly. Serena must've finally run past the store, thought Andrew.

"I could get the check," said Andrew.

"Wh—what?" Darien turned to him. His legs fidgeted, finding it hard to stay still in his seat. One hand gripped the table while the other scratched the back of his head.

"The check—I could get it," said Andrew. "If you want to go catch your white rabbit."

"Wha—I—this doesn't mean—you can't really mean—really, it's not like..."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "She's getting away," he sang. Eyes twinkling in laughter, he grinned a Cheshire Cat smile.

Darien groaned, leaping for the door. "This means nothing!" he grunted behind him.

Andrew laughed, sipping his tea. He pondered how long Darien would chase his white rabbit before finally letting himself fall—fall down that rabbit hole and explore _Wonderland._

* * *

><p><em><em>What did you think?

I absolutely love Alice in Wonderland! I sincerely hope a tea shop modeled after the Mad Hatter tea party exists—it would be soooo cool to visit! ^_^

Leave a review!


	27. Wishing

Thanks for the reviews!

Hope you all like this drabble! It's quite a bit shorter than my usual ones. :p

* * *

><p>"Alright," said Serena, staring down at her coin. "Let's see if this works."<p>

She gazed up at the large fountain. Water streaming out in intricate designs.

The nozzles were arranged at different heights and water pressures, making the fountain look like a stairway, trickling down possibilities. Possibilities people sought out in wishes. From the coins gathered in the fountain, it seems a lot of people made wishes on this fountain.

And Serena was about to join them.

She hadn't seen Darien all day. With detention and chores and a study session with the girls she couldn't get out of, she missed the usual times she hung out with Darien at the Arcade. She would never admit it to anyone but it was bothering her. So quickly he had become a vital part of her life.

She stared down at her coin. "Just let me see him for a few minutes" she begged.

Turning around, she shut her eyes tight. Repeating her wish three times—making sure she got it right—she stretched her arm straight in front of her. Clutching her breath, she flung the coin behind her.

"_Oww!_" shrieked a man. "What the heck—_Meatball Head?_"

"Huh—what?"

Whirling her body in the direction of the voice, she stared up at a surprised Darien. He was standing on the other side of the fountain. One hand nursed his head, rubbing against the black hair while the other hand held out a shiny coin.

"What're you doing throwing coins at people?" he groaned.

* * *

><p>I love fountains-they're so pretty!<p>

Leave a review, please!


	28. Carnival

Thank you for the reviews! I'm definitely trying to think of different places for the drabbles to take place outside of the Arcade. Not easy-I think I was using the Arcade as a crutch. XD

Anyway, here we go. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"How many tickets for the Ferris Wheel?" asked Serena, walking up to the booth.<p>

There was a carnival set up at the park. The smell of fresh cotton candy, funnel cakes, and popcorn hung in the air, joined by shrieks of joy as people enjoyed the rides. Every few seconds, there would be a _ding-ding_ as players won prizes—grinning from ear to ear as they received their giant teddy bears.

"Three tickets," said the man. "But you have to go in pairs."

"Pairs?" she asked, confused. "I thought only the Tunnel of Love needed pairs..."

"Sorry, but those are the rules," he said, shrugging. "It keeps the ride balanced if people go in pairs."

"Um, okay." Looking around, she hoped to spot a friend willing to go on the ride with her. "I'll come back when I find someone else."

"I'll be right here," he said, giving her a reassuring smile.

She walked closer to the Wack-A-Mole table, hoping she knew someone playing the game.

"What's up with the Ferris Wheel?" asked Darien, watching the blonde as she walked away from the booth.

He was standing with Andrew near the pond.

"Hmm?" Andrew looked from the Ferris Wheel to Darien. "What do you mean?"

"Is it broken or something? Or does it need a lot of tickets?" If it cost a hefty amount of tickets, he would gladly pay for his Meatball Head to ride it. Be the hero and maybe win some points.

"Not all that many tickets," said Andrew, shrugging. "You just need to go on the ride in pairs."

"Pairs? As in two people?"

Andrew nodded his head. "Yeah."

Darien looked back at Serena. Watched her move from one game to the other—not looking at the games or the prizes but at the people. She was looking for someone to go on the ride with her. And she was getting closer to them!

His head whipped back to his friend. If she sees us, he thought, she'll definitely pick 'Drew...

"Hey, um..." He looked at his friend, wondering how to ask for this favor. How to ask to say no if Serena asked him—if? _When_ Serena asked him to go on the ride. Maybe 'Drew could fake stomach problems? Fear of heights? Sheer unwillingness to spend time with her?

"What's up?" asked the blonde man, giving him a confused stare.

Darien watched as the she got closer. And closer.

A few more feet and she would spot them. Spot _'Drew_.

"You can swim, right?" asked Darien.

"Yeah. Why—_gahh!_"

Andrew felt the cold rush of water hit him as he fell—no, was _pushed_ backwards into the pond.

"Hey, Meatball Head!" cried Darien, waving his arm. "Wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?"

* * *

><p>Oh, Darien and his fast thinking. XD Hope 'Drew won't mind...<p>

Did anyone laugh?

Leave a review, please!


	29. Barging In

Thanks for all the reviews and support! Can't believe it's already May!

Here's the latest drabble. :D

* * *

><p>"Crap, crap!" muttered Darien, hiding behind a clothing rack.<p>

"Darien?" softly called out a voice. "Are you hiding? Is this a game?"

He cringed hearing the sickly sweet voice. Avoiding her in his classes was hard enough, but now she found him outside of campus.

"Do you want to play a game with me, Darien?" she sang.

No, in fact he didn't want to play a game with her. He just wanted a new pair of pants.

She found him in the Men's Section and he thought he would lose her in the shelves of shoes. Or maybe the handbags and hats. But no. She wouldn't give up. And now here he was hiding behind clothes in the Women's Section. Pink sweaters and frilly dresses.

He supposed it could be worse.

"Please come out, Darien," she tried again. "You love to study, right? We could study together."

It could definitely be worse...

His head flipped back and forth, looking for an exit. All he found were more stacks of clothes. A few mannequins wearing the latest trends. Counters with bottles of perfumes to try. Racks of undergarments.

Cheeks burning, his eyes blinked at the satin, red, lacy—

His head whipped in the other direction. "Really, really should get out of here," he murmured. "_Now_." Before he was escorted out mistaken for a pervert.

Wouldn't be a total mistake considering the thoughts he was having—especially involving a certain blonde Meatball Head—

"No, no, _no!_" He pulled his hair. "Can't think that right now—can't think that _ever!_"

"Darien?" chirped the voice again. "Is that you?"

His breath caught in his throat.

She was close. Really close.

Moving his head again, he frantically looked for exists. He saw no doors before, but maybe an elevator? Window? He'd take an air vent right now!

Looking behind, he spotted an entrance.

No, not to the outside world.

_Women's Dressing Rooms_.

I shouldn't, he thought. I really shouldn't...

"We could just talk, Darien. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

His brain wasn't done informing him of the decision his legs made until he found himself running. Hand pushing against the door leading him to the individual stalls.

The individual, occupied stalls...

He heard the _click-clacks_ of hangers and the swishing of fabric as the women tried their prospective buys.

Perhaps he could just wait here until his classmate left? He honestly couldn't remember her name—Chancy or Christy or something?

But what were chances one of the women currently in the stalls wouldn't finish before he left? A man prowling inside the women's changing rooms... Boy, then he'd really be in trouble.

"It's just me—Christine," called out the voice again.

That's her name; well, I was close, he thought, shrugging.

"How about a quick burger?" asked Christine. "It won't hurt any, Darien."

"I'd rather not," he grunted.

One of the changing room doors quickly poked open.

He froze seeing a head peek out.

Bright blue eyes widened in surprise as blonde hair cascaded down a bare shoulder.

"Darien?" she squeaked.

"Meatball Head!" he croaked.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" she whispered.

"I—it's not what it looks like," he whispered back, scratching the back of his head.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He cringed. "It really isn't," he groaned.

His head turned hearing footsteps. Right outside.

"_Dressing Rooms_?" said Christine. "Are you in _here_, Darien?"

He rushed to Serena, shoving at her door. "Let me in," begged.

She tried pushing it back. "Wait! No—I can't—"

"_Please,_" he groaned softly. With a hearty shove, he forced his way in.

"_Ugh!_" grunted Serena. "But—"

"Really sorry, Meatball head." With a sharp click, he locked the door. He closed his eyes and sighed. Turning around, he leaned with his back to the door. "Promise I'll make it up to you some—"

His voice croaked when he saw her.

She was in a changing room. Obviously she would be trying on clothes.

He just didn't expect to see—

_Satin, red, lacy..._

* * *

><p><em><em>What did you guys think?

It definitely implies things, but I hoped to keep it clean. Or maybe I should write something a bit more juicy? XD

Leave a review, please!


	30. Exhibit

Super thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! My heart leapt for joy seeing them! :3

Onwards to the story!

* * *

><p>"You are here," read Serena, staring at the laminated map. "Now this line," her finger traced the red line as her eyes followed the pathway, "will lead me to the flamingos."<p>

They were her second favorite animals since they were both pink and white—her two favorite colors.

Luna, of course, was her favorite animal. When she wasn't lecturing her. Flamingos usually won during those moments.

Taking a complimentary map, she followed the red line towards her destination.

"To the right," she read, "should be rhinos." Looking in the direction, she saw a mother rhino with her young. While they weren't the most colorful animals at the zoo, she smiled seeing the mother with the babies.

Strolling along, passed more animals. She looked high at the giraffes as they ate from the tallest of trees and laughed watching the playful elephants.

Standing in front of the chattering monkeys, she stopped seeing one hop across branches towards her.

She peered at the small monkey as he got closer to her. From the sign hanging near him and his friends, she read these weren't a very large species. Small and seemingly very playful.

Leaning towards him, she watched his fingers reach for her.

Maybe he's hungry, she thought. There were signs up everywhere to not feed the wildlife, but if this little monkey was hungry—

"_Get back!_" called out a voice.

Serena dodged just in time as the monkey screeched, clawing for her hair. From his chattering, he was obviously upset having gotten so very close to grabbing the golden strands.

"Careful, Meatball head," said the voice behind her. "That fella almost got my keys."

"No way," muttered Serena, slowly turning around.

There he stood across from the mischievous monkeys. Lounging at the exhibit—no, lounging _inside_ the exhibit.

"What're you doing—what're you _wearing?_" Her eyes followed the the dark blue eyes to the chiseled jaw down to the bare shoulders. And the bare chest—was it always that wide? Were his shirts really that big and she never noticed?

And speaking of which, where were his shirts right now? All he wore was—a loincloth around his waist? That couldn't be right, right? She stared at the brown piece of cloth wondering if she was really seeing what her eyes told her.

"_Ouch!_" she winced, pinching her arm.

Definitely reality.

Darien Shields was in fact wearing a loin cloth at the zoo as part of an exhibit. And what an exhibit, indeed.

Her eyes stared. And stared.

"_Ahhhem!_" he cleared his throat loudly.

Reluctantly, her eyes pulled their way up to his face. There was a slight blush on his cheek.

"If you're done," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I...um..." She felt her own cheeks turning red. "What're you doing here?"

"Anthropology project." With his thumb, he pointed to the rest of his classmates inside the exhibit. While some laid around drawing in the dirt, a few rowdy ones were playing a lively game of Ring-Around-The-Rosie. "We're observing how people react when they're reminded humans are part of the animal kingdom, too."

"Okay." Swallowing, she willed herself to stare into his eyes. Not let her gaze go lower. And lower. "Good results so far?"

"Well," he said, leaning in close. Her body shifted closer to him, shortening their distance. "Maybe you can help me out—I'm not sure where gawking Meatball Heads fall. Did you like my, uh, _exhibit_?"

Her cheeks pinked.

* * *

><p>I blushed along with Serena writing this! XD I couldn't have been the only one, right?<p>

Definitely need to up the fluffy stuff, so hopefully we'll see more of cute, romantic-fluff in the future chapters.

Leave a review!


	31. So Close

Here's the latest drabble!

I feel like I'm running on empty with these right now. XD

If anyone has setting ideas, feel free to offer them, please!

* * *

><p>"I thought you knew how to work this thing!" cried Darien. He dodged as the toy plane flew near him.<p>

"Go up—_UPPPP!_" Andrew screamed at the plane while wiggling with the controls. "Yes!" He cheered as the plane ascended again, away from the dark haired man.

"Drew—I can't believe—_ugh!_" Darien grumbled walking up to his friend. "That thing's out of control!"

"Don't look at me," shrugged Andrew. He glanced at Darien guiltily before tracking the plane still in the air. "I said I built it—I didn't say I could control it."

"Great..." He sat down on the park grass next to Andrew. "Why are you flying it without reading the directions?"

"Uh...those may have gotten glued and painted together when I was building the plane."

Darien looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. I always wanted one as a kid!" Andrew tilted to the right, trying to bring the plane higher to avoid hitting a tree. "And why do I need directions? This isn't that hard!"

"Easy for you to say," said Darien, rolling his eyes. "You're not the one who almost got the real-life version of _Air Force Strike_."

"Right...sorry about that." He moved the joystick to move the plane to the left, just barely avoiding a flock of geese. They honked furiously as Andrew made the plane go higher to out-fly them. "Hey, how long do geese stay mad?"

"Scientists have pondered over that question for years," mocked Darien, watching the angry birds dance with the plane.

"Har har." He dodged the birds, flying opposite their direction. "Maybe the park wasn't the best place to test it out."

"Can you bring it down?"

"Well," said Andrew, looking at the controls. "The joystick's for East-West/North-South. Maybe one of these other buttons?"

"If you start shooting toy missiles at the kids playing jump-rope, I'm whacking that plane out of the air with a baseball bat."

"Fair enough."

As Andrew pushed different button combinations to bring down the plane, Darien watched the kids around the park, making sure they wouldn't accidentally be harmed by the obnoxious toy.

He was worried about the kids jump-roping, but then there were the ones running around playing some form of tag and follow the leader. Farther up the sidewalk was a familiar blonde enjoying a chocolate ice cream cone. Darien followed her movements as she licked the melted droplets running down her hand. The pink tongue licking the—

"_Crap!_"

Darien whipped his head back around, seeing Andrew struggle with bringing the plane back up. It was picking up speed, flying in an awkward 8 shape.

"'Drew, can't you—"

"I'm trying!" grunted the blonde bartender. "Sticking to milkshakes next time—_get down!_"

He fell to the grass as the plane shot past him. Reaching for Darien, he noticed his friend was sprinting towards—

"Meatball head!" cried Darien. The tell-tale sound of the airplane buzzed behind him.

"Wha—_ompf!_"

She gasped as her back was pushed to the grass. After the initial thud of impact, her body reclaimed awareness of her surroundings. A soft prickle along back her arms and neck from the strands of grass. Her front plastered by a warm brick wall.

"Sorry," muttered a voice next to her ear.

"Darien—ugh, so _cold!_" Gripping his biceps, she buried her head against him, feeling the icy sensation in the middle of her chest. She shivered feeling cold liquid run down the sides of her neck.

"What is that?" He shuddered feeling the cold through his shirt.

"My ice cream," answered Serena, groaning at the loss of her dessert.

She gasped feeling the warm lick along her neck.

His tongue traced a line of chocolate up to her jawbone. Lifting his head, he stared at her face. Her chin and mouth sprinkled with droplets of chocolate ice cream. The red lips slightly damp. They were parted and he felt the warm air she breathed, mixing with his own breath.

Tracing with his eyes, he followed her upwards to her pinked cheeks. He felt her shiver while her face colored with the heat surrounding them. Moving his arms, he laid them astride her face, caging her in. Taking them to a place outside everything around them.

Her crystal blue eyes shone up at him. He saw them move taking in the black hair atop his head down to the bit of chocolate on his mouth.

Licking his lips, he felt her grip his arms tighter. An audible gasp left her lips. Shuddering hearing the sound, he looked into her blue eyes. He smirked seeing they were too busy focusing on his lips.

Gently grazing her scalp with his fingers, he tugged lightly at her hair. Nudging her to look at him. Her eyes shot to his in surprise, wide and curious at what he wanted. At what she wanted.

Lowering, he nudged his nose against her own.

Gasping at the contact, she shivered as he traced the bridge of her nose with his own. Gripping his arms tighter, nails digging in, she licked her lips. Waiting. Shuddering as his warm breath burned against her lips. So close. His mouth shifted lower, just grazing against her—

"_Watch out!_"

Their heads shot up at the buzzing sound—

"_Ow_—"

"_Darn it!_"

Darien rubbed his chin, ears ringing from the impact. The blonde underneath him was nursing her forehead.

"My plane!" cried Andrew.

The was a crash to the left. Their heads turned to see the remnants of the toy plane. One of the wings broken beyond repair and the nose sunk in. A lone wheel rolled, falling over as it came in contact with a part of the tail.

"I was so close!" uttered the bartender.

Darien closed his eyes and groaned at the thought. So close, indeed.

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p>

Leave a review!


	32. Softness

Sorry for the long wait! Gah, I think my muse is playing keep-away with story ideas. XD

Onwards!

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" asked Molly. She picked up a small pot containing a long bending stem. The ends had large white flowers with pink tips at the end of the petals. "Irises are always nice."<p>

"It looks pretty," said Serena, walking over to her friend.

She passed shelves of small pots of plants and assorted flowers. They were at the local plant nursery taking advantage of the Spring sales.

"The label says it won't grow too big—just the perfect size to leave on the windowsill or something."

Serena nodded her head. "Pretty and convenient; not a bad deal—_ow!_"

Flinching her hand away, she jumped back towards Molly.

"What happened?" Molly placed back the iris pot and grabbed for Serena. "You okay?"

"I don't know..." The blonde pouted as she nursed two fingers. Rubbing the bruised flesh, she bent to see what poked her.

Nudging her friend aside, Molly picked up the culprit. It was a small pot containing a light green plant about the size of her fist. It looked slightly bloated with ridges down the sides. But the most eye catching things were the needles.

"It's just a cactus," said the red head, showing it to her friend.

"Not _just_ a cactus!" Serena glared at the plant. "It's so mean! I didn't even do anything to it and it—it—it jabbed at me!"

"It's not so bad," said Molly, shrugging. "Not like you were really hurt or anything."

"But why would it poke me like that?"

Molly rolled her eyes and turned to put back the plant. She wasn't sure how to explain to her very sweet, very blonde friend that the plant was not consciously trying to hurt her. "Maybe it was just saying hello."

"That's a horrible way to say anything to someone, much less _hello._"

Serena looked back at the cactus. Spikes sticking out every which way, guarding itself. Not letting anyone close.

But it was trying to say hello to her?

Well if it was, the approach was all wrong. She was friendly. Why couldn't the plant just bloom a few pretty flowers like the iris?

She sneaked a peek at the iris pot. The flowers were in fact beautiful. But...it felt like something was missing. The flowers bloom for everyone. While this cactus...

She looked back at the spiky offender.

That green color—not the most common shade even for plants. It definitely made it unique. She'd only seen that green color once before. An article of clothing.

And at the very top—it looked like a bud. A possible flower from such a prickly menace? Was it really capable of producing a gentle flower? Then again, she had witnessed kindness out of another prickly menace sharing that same unique green color—well, he was a combination of green and deep blue and raven black...

Biting her lip, she stepped closer to the plant.

So maybe it wasn't the nicest plant._ Ever._

And it didn't know how to say _hello_ properly.

Sure the needles looked threatening at first glance.

"But..." she whispered, her fingers reaching out to cup the pot.

But she knew under all that tough, formidable attitude, cacti weren't hard inside. No. Not like tree bark. Nothing like bark. Inside, cacti were all...soft. Full of all the kindness they didn't want to share with the outside world. They kept it hidden from everyone. Everyone but that one person willing to …

"I'll take this one," said Serena, gently picking up the pot.

"What—the cactus?" Molly turned around to see her friend carefully holding the plant. "I thought you said it was mean."

"Not mean—not really, anyway." She shrugged walking towards her friend. "We just have a little trouble saying what we really mean to each other."

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Definitely wanted to up the fluff-fluff. Hope it worked.<p>

Leave a review, please!


	33. Normal

Sorry for the long wait!

Anyone have a setting for a drabble? Not sure how well I'm doing with having new settings every time... ;_;

* * *

><p>"Mom," said Serena, getting a can of cat food out of the pantry.<p>

"Ouch!" Wincing, her mother looked up from the sweater she was attempting to re-button. Two of her fingers already had bandages and there was a small first aid kit at the end of the table. Sewing was not a skill she was apt in. "What is it, dear?"

"Um, just wondering," said the blonde, biting her bottom lip. She opened a drawer to get the can opener. "When did—you and dad—when did you know you liked him?"

"I..." Her mother blinked in surprise.

While she suspected her daughter may have had a crush or two seeing her age, being addressed about the issue was quite different.

Seeing a slight blush develop on her Serena's cheeks, she looked down at the sweater and pretended to continue sewing to hide her smile. A feat not too hard as she one again jabbed herself with the needle.

"It's okay," said Serena, shrugging, "I mean if you don't want to talk about this with me—"

"Serena, darling," said her mother, putting down the sweater. She waited until her daughter looked at her. "You can come to me about anything. _Anything._" She smiled at her daughter and pointed at the chair across from her at the table.

"Thanks, Mom." Nodding, the blonde joined her mother at the table.

"Now, I wasn't sure if I first liked your father when I met him." She looked past her daughter as if remembering a memory long forgotten. "We weren't exactly _civil_ to each other when we first met," she said with a chuckle.

"You and Dad hated each other at first?"

"Well," said her mother, shrugging, "hate's a strong word; I wouldn't go that far."

"You two just didn't get along with each other? Is that normal?"

"I don't know about normal. But I guess normal's a little different for everyone. For your father and I," she said, rolling her eyes but smiling, "we had our little tiffs and then we finally got past that stage."

"Okay," said Serena, nodding her head. She wondered if she had another stage waiting for her and the person she didn't get along with. Better question—did she _want_ another stage with him? "But—but how did you know you liked him?"

"It took me a while to know for myself. I wasn't sure for a long time. But then," her mother let out a dreamy sigh. Serena wondered if she even realized. "But then it came to a point when I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I would look forward to our fights just so I could see him again. Soon I was wondering if he liked me."

"Yeah..." Serena nodded her head, stunned her mother said all the words her own mind was repeating for months now.

"Now, as I seem to recall," said her mother with a small smile, "you mentioned a certain boy you had one or two fights with."

"I..." The blonde swallowed, feeling her face heat up at the question. "Right. I, uh, may have mentioned...once..maybe twice..."

"So," her mother's eyes twinkled in the _I know you took the last cookie so fess up_ look, "is this the boy you like?"

"_Serena likes a boy?_" thundered her father, coming into the kitchen. "No—I forbid it!" He turned to his daughter, a finger waving resolutely at her.

"We were her age when we first went out," said her mother.

"Dad, it's not like that—"

"You can't date. No matter how many times this boy asked you out—"

Serena groaned. "He didn't ask me out!"

"What do you mean he didn't ask you out?" he asked, hands on his hips. "What—he doesn't think my daughter's good enough for him?"

"Uh...Honey?" asked his wife, raising an eyebrow.

"Who's this boy that doesn't think you're good enough for a date? What's his name?"

"Daddy, quit it! You're not even making sense anymore!" She grabbed the cat food and can opener. "I'm going to go feed Luna."

"We're not done!" he cried, following her. "Don't worry—I can beat him up for you. Then we'll see who's not good enough for my little girl!"

"_Daddy!_"

Mrs. Tsukino chuckled hearing her husband and daughter repeat her own history. A history she hoped ended with her daughter blissfully happy.

* * *

><p>What'd you think?<p>

I love how her father's so wounded she _wasn't_ asked out. XD So cute how he's prepared to fight for his daughter no matter the circumstances!

Leave a review!


	34. Advertisement

Thank you for the reviews! :D You guys definitely make this worthwhile!

Enjoy the drabble!

* * *

><p>"No. Way." Serena stared at the picture in the magazine.<p>

She came to the library to check out a few books for her paper on Norse mythology. Like the god Odin specifically, who was the ruler of the Asgard.

That was as far as she got in the first of her books before she decided to take a magazine break. And found the picture. The advertisement.

It was for a brand of jeans. A man soaked from head to toe walking on a the wooden deck. The background was an isolated lake. The bright sun behind the man made him look like he was glowing, especially with the water droplets running down his arms. Down his bare chest. His face. _Darien_'s face.

The ad was for jeans. She should be thinking of buying a new pair of jeans.

Not thinking about Darien's bare toes peeking out as he was in mid step. When did she find toes attractive? Sure finding his muscular arms and his well defined chest attractive was understandable—not that she found them attractive. Or was staring at them. Especially not the way the water droplets curved, hugging each portion of his six pack. Or how she wanted reach out and touch his chest. Definitely not thinking about accidentally bumping into him one day to touch and see for herself if his body was really like that. No devious plans to do that what so ever.

Sure in the past she'd stop at an attractive man in a magazine and think about finding him on the street. Wonder what it would be like to see one of these gorgeous models. But this was Darien. The _jerk_. And she saw him almost every day! She couldn't really consider him as one of these gorgeous models! Could she? Sure Darien would rate as one of the more attractive males she knew. Definitely top ten. But when he looked like this...

His raven black hair always looked nice. _Always_. But why did it look so good wet and mattered like that? And against the bright water of the lake, his deep blue eyes looked even better than normal. They looked so dark. Dangerous almost—in a good way. The heart racing, spine tingling way. And he stood all alone in that secluded spot. Just the lake and him. No houses or people. Nothing to disturb the fantasy.

"_Fantasy?_" groaned Serena. When did she start thinking of Darien as her fantasy? "It's a mistake. Gotta be a mistake..."

"You in a library, Meatball Head?" inquired a voice behind her. "Yeah, most likely a mistake."

"Wha—" Turning around, she stared into the dark blue eyes she was just thinking about. "I...I..." She fumbled with the magazine, slamming it against her chest so he wouldn't see it. "Just getting some reference material. F-for a paper."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "What's the paper about?"

"Norse gods," she said simply. This is easy, she thought. I could get out of this without him knowing I found a great photo of him half naked. A photo that she couldn't tear her eyes away from. What was that thing I read about Odin? "Odin was the leader of the Asgard. S-so I'm definitely writing about them—about the Norse Gods."

That had to prove it true. Why else would she know a weird little fact like that? Obviously she was writing a paper. She was basically home free.

"Tell me something, Meatball Head," he said, a smirk on his face.

"I already told you everything," she said, swallowing with difficulty. "I'm writing about Norse Gods. That's all there is to tell." Except for imagining you all wet. And shirtless. With bare toes.

"Yeah?" he asked, eyes dancing with amusement. He reached out towards her body and tapped the magazine page. "Nice research material—you telling me I resemble these Norse Gods?"

Glancing down at his finger, she groaned audibly. She'd flipped the magazine to the wrong side.

* * *

><p>Oh, the embarrassing situations Serena finds herself in. XD<p>

Leave a review!


	35. Checking Out

Thank you, kind reviewers!

Guys, it's really sweet that you add this story to your favs or alert list, but please also leave a little review. It's nice to know how readers feel the writing is coming along and-especially with these drabbles-if an idea worked well or not.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" asked Molly, holding up a ceramic water dish with blue flowers.<p>

"Hmm?" Serena pulled her eyes away from the side window to glance at the dish.

"Think Luna would like it?"

"I guess," said the blonde, shrugging. "Maybe a different one, though." She walked a few steps towards the side window, near a shelf with cat toys.

"What's wrong with this one?"

"I'm not sure if Luna likes that color," said the blonde, not even looking back.

"But her cat bed is blue," groaned Molly.

The red head looked at the shelves displaying an unhealthy amount of cat products. Cat food—starting from the basic dry food to the more expensive dishes, one promising use of real _filet mignon_. And then the cat beds getting to as large as a baby's crib. Scratching posts made from elm, oak, and even redwood. Then a ghastly stand of _Kitty And Me_ sweaters...

"Serena, why are we here?"

"For Luna." The blonde absentmindedly picked up a toy in either hand pretending to consider them both while still maintaining eye contact outside the window.

"We were having a great time shopping for shoes when you dragged me into this feline-far-too-friendly store which smells mostly like cat pee and old ladies." Molly cringed at her insult as a few other customers and the owner glared at her. "Luna can't need a new water dish so badly you'd actually spend this much time looking for one."

"Why not?" asked Serena. She put back the cat toys and slowly inched her eyes away from the window to stare at her friend. "I love Luna. Maybe I really do want to surprise her with a new water dish."

"Please," said the red head, rolling her eyes. "The last time her water dish broke, I've saw you hold that cat upside under the kitchen skin faucet before taking time out of your day to buy her a new dish. Besides, she doesn't even need a new water bowl—it's not like her old one broke."

"Hey! That sink thing was only one time. Alright, maybe four times." She slowly inched her eyes away from the window to stare at her friend. "But she could still need a new bowl. Just in case. That's why we're here."

"That's what you said," nodded the red head. She walked over to where Serena stood. "Then why're you checking out cat toys?"

"Uh..." Serena stepped in front of her friend, blocking the window. "Maybe she needs more toys, too?" suggested the blonde. "Hey, let's go to the other side of the store. I think they have kitty litter that smells like roses!" She grabbed onto Molly's shoulders, trying to turn her friend around.

"Oh, no you don't!" Molly wiggled her body away. She scanned out the window trying to see what Serena was watching.

The book store.

That doesn't make sense, thought the red head. Why would her friend willingly stare at a... _Oh!_ Her eyes zeroed in on a customer. She couldn't see his face properly as he read a book, but she picked up on the black hair and green jacket.

"No, really!" cried the blonde, pulling at her friend's arm. "We came here for the bowl. Let's check out those water bowls!"

"Serena," said Molly, rolling her eyes at her friend, "are we checking out water bowls or Darien?"

"Uh..." The blonde's cheeks pinked. "Can we do both?

* * *

><p>I strongly support both. :p<p>

Leave a review!


	36. Seven Minutes

Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them.

From the advice I got from you all, I'm definitely thinking of more ways to make Darien jealous. Oh the evils he'll soon endure. XD

* * *

><p>"What else does the magazine suggest?" asked Serena.<p>

"Seven Minutes in Heaven." Molly read from the latest issue of _Cosmo._

She and Molly were lounging on a few couches on the study group section of the library. Talking was permitted but screaming was not. The girls were almost done with their math work sheet and decided a magazine break was issued. Rather Serena begged for one after glancing at a nearby magazine that promised ten sure fire ways to make that certain guy _finally_ notice you.

"Maybe," shrugged the blonde. "But I never really thought that game was for me."

"Says here," read her friend, "that it can release your true desires and will definitely let the guy know how you feel."

"Sounds efficient. I guess I could give it a try."

"I wonder if I'm suppose to wish you good luck," giggled Molly.

"You might as well," said the blonde. "How am I suppose to get him to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with me?"

_Whack!_

Both of the girls' ears perked at the loud noise. It sounded like a heavy book falling flat on the ground. Seeing no one that could explain the sound, they shrugged and turned back to their books.

Behind a large shelf near them, a hand slowly reached out and grasped the top of the book. And dragged it back to his shaking body.

"Meatball Head wants Seven Minutes in Heaven with some guy?" groaned Darien through his teeth. "_My_ Meatball Head?" His fingers shook as he attempted to lift his fallen book. "This is ridiculous! How could she..."

Suddenly he smacked his forehead. Groaning he leaned back against the shelf. Maybe I should've told her, he thought. She doesn't know how I feel so it's not like she can't just go around with some other guy... "Ugh!" He couldn't even finish the thought.

"Done!" came a cheer from the table.

"Finally!"

Darien's ears perked up recognizing that voice as Serena's. The other person must be her red headed friend.

"Do you need the magazine?" asked her friend.

"Nah," said the blonde.

Darien sighed in relief. If she didn't need the magazine, she probably won't try following its advice.

"I don't need directions on how to play Seven Minutes in Heaven; everyone knows how to play it," said Serena.

He groaned, fingers pulling the hair off his scalp.

"Right," said Molly, giggling again. "I wanna check out these two books so I'll meet you down stairs."

"Sounds good," said the blonde, packing up the rest of her stuff.

"Now's my chance!" mumbled Darien.

He jumped up, walking to the end of the book shelf. He peeked around the corner waiting until her friend left—waiting until Serena was alone.

Adjusting his shirt and running his fingers through his hair, he took a deep breath. Gathering his books in his hands, he walked towards the table.

Serena's head was down as she assembled all her stray papers.

Darien coughed in his throat, causing her to look up at him as he tried to casually walk by her.

"Hey there, Meatball Head," he said nonchalantly. "What brings you here?"

"Uh, hey." She blinked in surprise. "Nothing—just studying with a friend. She just went to check out some books."

"Ah, okay," he said, nodding along. Pretending he was hearing the information for the first time. "How exciting. Oh, what's that?" he asked, pointing towards the magazine they were looking at earlier.

"That? Oh, that's nothing to worry about." Her fingers reached towards it, trying to hide the cover. "Just something we were looking at."

"What's that it says?" he asked, leaning forward. "_10 Ways to Make a Guy Notice You_?"

"I-it's just an article," she stumbled. Leave it to Darien to find the one article we read thought Serena with a groan.

"That sounds ridiculous," he said, waving a hand in disbelief. "Their ideas probably don't even work. What'd they suggest—Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Uh..." Her cheeks pinked.

"Don't do that, Meatball Head," he lectured. Begged. "Really, you don't want to go around doing that with some guy you barely know. He won't enjoy it."

"H-he won't?"

"No way—and you'll just end up getting Mono or something. How'd you like to be stuck in bed all day at home for about a month. No school or anything—"

_ Darn!_ He groaned. She doesn't _want_ to go to school, he chided himself. You're not deferring her away from playing that stupid game with some stupid little boy!

"So," she said, biting her lip. "You don't like the idea—"

"No, never!" He grabbed her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Seriously, stay away from it—the game." He thought about her chasing some boy while playing soccer. Or touching some guy's body while trying to get him out in baseball. "And games—any games. You should stay away from games. Actually, just stay away from boys in general. That's probably the best advice."

"You want me to stay away from—"

"Boys. Just all boys," he said casually. As if he didn't sound crazy. "Or people that know boys. That'd be good, too."

"But...how does that..._what?_"

"_Serena!_"called out Molly. The pair turned to see the red head walking quickly towards the table, her head hidden by a magazine she was reading. "I found another way to tell Darien you like him."

"_What?_"

"_Molly!_"

The red head slowly inched the magazine down. Her face blanched as she saw her very red friend standing next to a very surprised Darien.

* * *

><p>What'd you think? How long do you think Molly survive after this drabble? :p<p>

Oh, and does anyone have any other suggestions to make Darien jealous?


	37. Dates

Thank you for all the advice! You guys are awesome. :D

Onwards to the drabble!

* * *

><p>"Sale on strawberries," said Darien, putting a carton of the fruit in his shopping cart. "Can't say no to that."<p>

He read the rest of the items on his shopping list—cereal, milk, eggs, bread.

Groaning, he considered the possibility that he may be as uptight as a certain blonde Meatball Head calls him seeing what he wrote on his list. No unhealthy indulgences of ice cream or cheesecakes.

Just the standard items on every grocery list before people start filling in personal favorites. Did he not have personal favorites? Perhaps it was time to branch out and take a risk.

Reaching forward, he picked up a green tinted jar.

_Pickled Radishes_.

"Maybe not that big of a risk..." Rolling his eyes, he pushed his cart along away from the pickled radishes.

"So how was the date?" asked a voice from the opposite isle.

"Not even taking risks romantically," he muttered under his breath. Though the only risk he'd like to take with his dating life would be with a certain blonde—

"It was pretty nice."

_No way!_

Darien's cart froze as he recognized the voice that replied—a certain Meatball Headed voice. Then his eyes widened realizing what _question_ she just answered...

"I wasn't sure what to expect at first," she continued, "but it turned out to be really sweet."

NO. _WAY._

"This can't be happening," he muttered. "She can't really mean—"

"Your parents didn't mind?" asked the original voice.

Probably her red-headed friend, figured Darien. The voice seemed to be fading—like the girls were moving backwards. Quickly turning his cart around, he followed from his own isle. He congratulated himself for finally taking a risk—stalking high school girls...

Following their voices from his own isle, he pretended to be interested in the items on the shelves to avoid suspicion. Items he couldn't even pay attention to besides just seeing their colors.

"Mom was pretty excited," replied the blonde. "And Dad was reluctant—"

"_Yes!_" silently cheered Darien, clutching his fist in joy. Thank God for overprotective fathers! His Serena and dates? No thank you! "Should send that man a fruit basket—"

"—but Daddy warmed up to the idea later."

"—a fruit basket of picked radishes," groaned Darien. He pulled at his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. Blocking out everything. Anything to get away—even if it meant pretending with the oh-so-famous '_If you can't see it, it's not there_' game.

"So you're thinking another date night?" asked her friend.

"Please say no," silently begged Darien from the other isle. "Please please please—"

"Definitely!" replied the blonde. "It was so much fun I really want to do one again—_soon!_"

Darien bit his hand to keep from groaning. The flesh winced in protest but it was either this or charge down her isle and demand to know about this _date _of hers. Question why it happened with this guy. Beg for her never to go again—never with anyone but him...

"Sammy really enjoyed himself," continued the blonde. "I've never seen anyone eat so many dates!"

Choking, Darien hit his chest suddenly. "_What?_" he bit out. "What does that—"

He saw locks of blonde hair enter his isle before the rest of her followed. Gripping his cart, he waited until she turned to face towards the isle—right into him.

"Oh," she said, looking up at him in surprise. "Hi."

"Hey, Meatball Head," he replied. He nodded towards her friend in greeting.

The red head said a friendly hello.

Reaching two feet to the left, Serena pulled up a small container. It was filled to the brim with dark, red-wine colored cylinders. They were shiny and he could smell their sweet scent.

"Have you tried these?" she asked, showing him the container. "My family and I had a great night eating them."

Leaning forwards, he read the item. _Sunrise Dates_.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked this one! It's just fun to tease Darien. XD<p>

Leave a review!


	38. Movie Date

Thank you for the reviews! I super appreciate them!

A special thanks to "SailorMoonFan" for this idea!

It's a short one, but I hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>"No way! What're you doing here?" asked Serena.<p>

"You can't be that dense, Meatball Head," said Darien, rolling his eyes. He walked in her row, taking the seat next to her, his popcorn in his lap. "We're at a movie theater. Pretty sure everyone's here to watch a movie."

She picked at the popcorn, tapping one against the side of the bowl. "So, your date in the bathroom or something?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't have a date," he said, shrugging. Like her question didn't unnerve him at all.

"Really?" Turning, she raised an eyebrow at him. "The great Darien Shields—the one that reminds me daily I should be honored enough to be in his presence—doesn't have a date? What happened? Did you finally show your fan girls your green jacket and they ditched you?"

"What's it to you? Besides, it's not like you've got a date either."

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who's full of himself. I half expected you with an arm around a girl every time you went out!"

"You planning on talking through the entire movie?" he grunted.

Grumbling under her breath about _big-egoed jerks_, she turned back to face the screen.

Leaning into his chair, Darien lowered his body till his shoulders touched hers. He nudged her slightly until she turned to him.

"I thought we weren't suppose to talk," she whispered, glaring at him. "Right now you could be _not talking_ with your date."

His cheeks pinked in embarrassment.

"Maybe I'm looking for the right person to date," he whispered back.

"Funny place to look for a date—in a movie theater."

"Maybe." He stole a glance at her, seeing her pouting. _Maybe not. _

Dropping his eyes to her lips, he wondered if she puckered them like that when kissing.

"What?" she said, raising a hand to her cheek. "Something on my face?"

"Not yet," he replied without thinking.

"What?" Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," he spit out, turning back to face the screen. He raised his hand to his face, coughing a few times into it while attempting to hide a growing blush. _Smooth_, his brain taunted, _real smooth._

* * *

><p>Haha, what'd you think?<p>

I don't think I've mastered Serena teasing Darien properly just yet so I'll definitely have to do a few more. Anyone have any ideas for this theme? XD


	39. Bushes

Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the long wait-I had family stuff happen.

On with the drabble!

* * *

><p>"So are you gonna kiss him?" asked Molly. She scratched at her tangerine, gaining hold of the skin to peel it.<p>

"Ummm..." Biting her lip Serena put down her lunch box on the park bench. "Maybe."

Molly turned to see her ever-hungry friend's lunchbox between them. Usually she saw that box in danger of being eaten along with the contents inside.

"Do you want to?" asked the red head.

"Do I have to?" asked Serena, turning to her friend.

"Well," said Molly, tapping her chin, "I guess not. I mean, it's just high school."

"Right. It's not like college or the big leagues or something."

"Exactly," nodded the red head. "But that doesn't answer the question: do you want to kiss him?"

"This isn't spying," mumbled Darien to himself again. He was a few feet away from the girls. Behind a few bushes. Well, technically now _in_ the bushes. "Definitely not spying."

"_Chirp-chirp!_"

Darien slammed a hand over his mouth. Wait, he sighed mentally, that wasn't me.

Lifting his head, he saw a pair of birds chirping nosily together.

Nodding his head, he mentally patted himself on the back for not making the noise. "No, no, I'm being quiet. I'm a good boy," he whispered. "I'm being quiet. And not spying. Just—just gathering information."

"What difference does it make if I want to kiss him or not?" asked Serena.

"—gathering information on who Meatball Head is kissing!" he spit out violently. "She can't kiss anyone—she can't! She's too young. I didn't start kissing until I was..." he paused for a moment remembering the age he started. And then winced. "—it doesn't matter when I started. She can't kiss anyone!" _But me, _he silently added to himself.

"Just admit it, Sere," teased Molly. "You don't want to kiss Johnny!"

"Wait—wait—she _doesn't_ want to?" Darien leaned his head forward hoping to hear Meatball Head agree with her friend. Please agree, he silently pleaded. His fingers dug into the ground, holding onto the surface waiting for her response.

"We don't have to kiss—"

"But," interrupted Molly, "that doesn't answer if you _want_ to kiss him or not."

"You don't," pleaded Darien, shaking his head. His fingers scratched into the ground, pulling up the dirt.

"Doesn't matter," said the blonde. "I'm not going to _have_ to kiss him—it's just high school."

"Stop avoiding the question, Sere," said Molly. "Just admit it: you don't want to kiss him. You want to kiss someone else. You don't want to kiss Johnny."

"_Fine!_" cried Serena. "I _don't_ want to kiss him! Are you happy now?"

"_Yes!_" cried Darien, jumping out of the bush. His fist punched the air as he cheered. "Oh, yeah! So happy!"

"_Darien? _What're you doing?"

"Um..." His mouth hovered open as he watched the two girls stare at him. The two girls he was spying on. "Not spying if that's what you're thinking! Just—I..." he looked down at his hand, seeing his fingers clutching a dirty rock. "I...I was looking for my lucky rock." He held it between his thumb and finger showing them. "See? Just found it—so happy I found it."

"Right..." said the blonde, not sure if she believed his story.

"So," said Darien, shrugging his shoulders in nonchalance. As if he they found him jumping out of bushes everyday. "What's new? How're things going? Who's Johnny?"

"What's with the questions?" asked Serena, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't ask how your day is going? What's with the secrets today, Meatball Head? Something you don't want me to know?"

"You're being weird," said Serena rolled her eyes. "Well, we're doing a school play," she counted off on her fingers, answering his questions in order. "Things are going great since I got the lead of Juliet—"

"—and Johnny?" asked Darien, clutching his rock tightly. Come on, lucky rock! Don't make Johnny her boyfriend, he begged silently.

"Johnny," said Serena, "is playing Romeo in the play."

"And if you missed anything we said," said Molly, glancing at the bush Darien was still standing in, "she's _not_ going to kiss him." The red head nudged Serena's shoulder and smiled up at a red-faced Darien.

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Jealous Darien is tons of fun to mess with. :p<p>

Leave a review!


	40. Study

Sorry for the really long wait, guys! I was busy with a few things. Hopefully I can update a little sooner from now on!

Onwards to the drabble!

* * *

><p>"A thousand yen says you can do it," said Mamoru, holding the bill in his hand.<p>

"That's my tip money!" protested Motoki, pulling back the tip jar from his friend's hands. He turned to Usagi. "You can do so much better, Usa. We all think so."

"This is ridiculous," groaned Usagi. "It's not my fault if I don't do well—Haruna-sensei rigs those tests!"

"Getting above 85% isn't that hard, Odango Atama," urged Mamoru. He held the money out in front of her. "And you could get a milkshake and _two_ brownies if you win!"

"Or I could _lose_ a milkshake and two brownies," she said, crossing her arms.

"Not if you study—"

"I did study!"

"Maybe," said Motoki with a shrug, "you don't know how to study properly. A lot of people have that problem. I know how I had trouble until Mamoru here helped me." He nodded to the raven haired man.

Usagi caught a glance at Mamoru, then looked back at Motoki and shrugged. "But I studied all morning."

Mamoru pointed to the Arcade clock. "It's 10:52 AM. Either you can't tell time or you _really_ can't tell time…"

"Fine," she groaned, "I studied _part_ of this morning."

"Yeah?" asked Mamoru, raising a black eyebrow at her. "How long did this _part_ of the morning last?"

"Uh…" Her eyes darted away and her fingers fidgeted with her blue skirt. "A while…"

"How long is _a while_?" he asked.

"Fine," she said with a huff. "It was like twenty minutes."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms.

"But it was a long twenty minutes," she protested. "Probably as long as math class—or even longer!"

"That's it," he said, groaning. Gathering his books, he got up from his seat and turned to the bartender. "I'll see you later, 'Toki."

"Where're you going?" asked Usagi.

"_I _am going with you," he said, tugging at her hand until she stood next to him. "And _we_," he said, dragging her towards the Arcade doors, "are going to the library to _study_—"

"Wait—what?" She pulled frantically at her hand, trying to dislodge it from his own. "B-but milkshakes! Chocolate! My sugar—"

"You can get all of them and more _after_ the test!" he said, picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder.

Usagi gasped as his shoulder dug into her stomach. Getting some leverage, she raised herself up against his back. "This is ridiculous!" cried the blonde, beating his back with her fists. "You can't do this!"

"No, what I _can't_ do is give Motoki back his tip money—you're winning this bet and passing your test with flying colors! It'll just take some hard work—four or five hours of studying ought to do it."

"_Four or five hours?_!"

"Yup," he answered a little too cheerfully. "Just you and me alone in the study room knee deep in notes."

"Four or five hours?" croaked Usagi. "Just you and me alone…"

Her face turned red. Reaching up higher, she elevated her face enough to see the bartender grinning back at her with a twinkle in his eye. She had asked him earlier on tips of getting Mamoru alone in a room. Just him and her alone…

"You set me up, Motoki-onii-san! This isn't what I wanted!" cried Usagi.

Mamoru gracefully exited the two of them out of the arcade as the blonde he carried continued to kick and scream.

"_You set me up!_"

* * *

><p>Now we finally know what it takes to make Usagi study! Hahahah!<p>

Not a terribly romantic snippet, but give me a chapter or two to get back into the rhythm of things. Oh, and reviews. Give me reviews! XD


	41. Ice Cream

Hope everyone's having a great week witht he Olympics!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

* * *

><p>"Does it have to be this cold?" groaned Serena, rubbing her hands up and down her arms.<p>

She trudged deeper in the frozen food section hunting for her prize. It was study night with the girls and while it wasn't strictly her time to buy snacks, she didn't think they'd mind if she showed up with a carton or two of ice cream. Or seven.

"Finally!" she cheered, reaching her destination. On the other side of the glass door contained several flavors of _Ben & Jerry's_.

Opening the door, she started stacking the boxes in one hand while taking out more containers with the other.

"Mina likes Rocky Road; Amy always eats Orange Sherbet—something about more fruit than sugar in that one—totally not the point of ice cream..."

Muttering to herself, it wasn't long before she was holding more boxes than she could manage. She looked back into the store freezer and wished she could take a few more flavors but her arm said she was already over doing it.

"So cold!" she said, shivering. The action shook the boxes in her arms. "Steady…please don't fall…"

She backed up slowly, letting the freezer door close by itself. The chill from the freezer was gone as the door shut, but her arm was still getting iced over from the boxes.

"Should've brought a cart..." Only wanting one item from the store, she didn't bother getting a cart from the entrance, though regretted the choice now. She winced, trying to stop her body from shivering so as to not shake the boxes more. "Please, _please_ don't fall! Please—"

"Hey, Meatball Head."

"Ahh!" She gasped in surprise. Her feet stumbled and her arms shot up trying to regain balance.

"Easy!" Darien grabbed her from behind, pulling her back to his front. Her body instantly released a sigh feeling his steel arms warp around her while her knees fully gave out from the touch. Bending his knees, he gently guided her own knees to regain her previous standing position. His arm shot to her head, deflecting any of the ice cream boxes from hitting her head.

They both cringed hearing the repeated _thumps_ as the containers fell to the floor.

"My ice cream!" Serena scrambled forwards, trying to reach one of the containers—pulling Darien with her.

"No, wait—_crap!_" Feeling himself fall as the blonde pulled him forwards, Darien quickly flipped around so he landed on the ground. With her on top of him.

"You landed on my box of Rocky Road!"

"I know," he grunted. "I can feel it digging into my back. Nice landing there, Meatball Head. Now I know why they didn't pick you for the Olympics' gymnastics team."

He grunted again as she elbowed him on her way to standing up.

"Jerk."

Reaching behind him, he picked up the box of Rocky Road and raised himself off the ground.

"Brat," he responded, putting the ice cream in his cart. "Here; gimme." His fingers waved for her to pass over the other ice cream boxes she collected off the ground.

"None of them opened," she said cheerfully. She handed him the rest of the boxes as he stacked them inside his cart. Her fingertips tingled as they brushed his hands.

"At least someone survived the fall gracefully," he groaned, rubbing his bruised back.

"Sorry," she said wincing. "Does it hurt much?"

"It'll heal." He shrugged and turned back to his cart. "Got all the frozen sugar you wanted or were you planning on robbing a _Baskin Robbins_ on your way home?"

"Har har," she said, rolling her eyes. "It's a girls night; we're obligated to eat junk food. What've you got in here, anyway?" She peeked through his groceries. "Frozen peas? You came to the Antarctic section of the store for frozen peas?!"

"What's wrong with peas?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"They're—they're peas! That's what's wrong with them!"

He grunted, rolling his eyes. "Maybe I just don't want a mouth full of cavities."

"Five is not a mouth full!" Truthfully, her dentist was surprised she didn't have more knowing her eating habits. "As long as we're here," she said, moving back to the door with the ice cream, "how about we get you some?"

"There are a lot of flavors," he said, joining her to stare at the boxes in the store freezer.

"Any particular flavor that looks intriguing?"

"How about vanilla?" he asked, already opening the door to take out the box.

"Amateur," said Serena, shaking her head at him. "But that can be your starter ice cream before you work your way through the rest."

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What makes you think I want to try any more besides vanilla?"

"Because you came to the frozen food section for _peas_; your mouth is begging for some ice cream. And it wants something more exotic than just plain old vanilla."

"That right?"

"That's right. You're eating the other flavors even if I have to feed them to you myself."

"Huh. You'd volunteer to feed me?" Darien crossed his arms and leaned back against the freezer door. "I'd be fine with that," he said, smirking.

Serena's cheeks pinked.

"I…uh…" She felt another shiver go through her body, though this time she knew it had nothing to do with the cold.

* * *

><p>After I wrote this one, I seriously got a hankering for some ice cream. :p<br>And a Darien in my life. XD

Leave a review!


	42. Dark

Thanks for all the reviews! Now onwards to the drabble!

* * *

><p>"I hate the dark," complained Serena. "I can't see anything!"<p>

"Just relax, Meatball Head," said Darien. "Andrew's working on it." He slowly spread out his arms wider, trying to reach for her. He made sure not to move his legs any in case he walked into her, while still keeping track that the counter was only a few inches behind him. "Don't try to move any—I'll come to you."

"It sounded so simple before," she groaned. "Just get the soap from the back room. Now we're stuck in the stupid back room."

"Not exactly stuck," he said, moving his arms towards where he heard her voice. "Door works fine; just a little power trouble—Drew's said he'll see what's wrong with the circuit breaker."

"Do you think it'll take very—_Ahh!_"

"Easy, Meatball Brains," he said, gently squeezing her arm. He had finally reached her, but not without scaring her from the sudden contact. "It's just me."

"Warn me next time!"

"I said I was coming to you—"

"Doesn't count," she said, reaching out her own arms to walk slowly towards him. "Walking up to someone in the light is different from touching someone in the dark—you could've been a ghost!"

"Well, I assure you these aren't ghost hands touching you," he said, amused. "Living, breathing guy here."

"Good." She nodded her head in confirmation, not caring he couldn't see it. "Just don't do anything else—_Ahh!_"

"What now?"

"Was that you?!" Her finger nails scratched at his shirt, burring closer to him.

"Was what me?"

"It was something on my foot—"

"It was probably just your shoe laces. Or maybe my pants—"

"But it felt like a mouse or bug—"

"Drew couldn't have those things here."

"But I felt something!"

"It was just your imagination." He felt her shiver, her breathing increasing. Don't cry, he mentally begged. Gently grasping her waist, he picked her up and set her down on the counter behind him.

"Just relax, Meatball Head," he soothed, softly rubbing down her sides. "It's nothing real—the mind just plays tricks in the dark. Nothing to be afraid of."

"No mouse?"

He was glad her voice sounded curious, but not as scared.

"No mouse. Just you and me." He felt her shiver again at his words, and he gently squeezed her waist again in comfort. "Things in the dark aren't usually real; when the lights come on, we won't even remember being scared."

"We won't have to talk about what happened in the dark?" Her hand tugged at his shirt, climbing higher. "Because it was only in the dark?"

"Sure," he said, shrugging. He tried to hold still as her hand moved higher to his face. While he wasn't sure what she was doing, he was glad it was at least helping her relax. "The dark is like Vegas—what happens there stays there."

"It'll stay here," she repeated. With one hand curling around his neck, she used the other to yank on his shirt collar. She inched herself as high as she could on the counter, meeting him part way. "Darien," she said, tugging him towards her, "come here."

"What—mmpp—"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by her lips, which was just as well since his mouth stopped working. His brain couldn't wrap around what was happening: Meatball Head—_his_ Meatball Head was kissing him. Was kissing him?

As he felt her awkwardly move her lips against his, he decided to leave his brain to catch up later. Right now, his Meatball Head was kissing him, at least his lips were sure of it.

One hand continued to rub up and down her back as the other moved to cup her cheek. Angling her head gently, he adjusted them to a better position and rubbed his lips against her own. Hearing her sigh in response, he smiled into the kiss.

Much better, he thought. We fight all the time, but deep down, she also wanted—

The lights came back.

He froze hearing the gentle hum of the radiator. He could feel Serena's fingers against his chest where she was grasping his shirt, tugging him closer.

Remembering her words from before, he feared she'd let go if she noticed the lights were back on—when they were no longer in the dark.

"Hey, guys?" came Andrew's voice from a distance. "I think I finally got the circuit breaker to—wait—_what?!_"

Darien tugged at Serena's waist before she moved away, keeping her plastered against him. With his other hand, he scrambled for the light switch, scratching at the wall until he found it.

Returning them back to the dark, he sighed as he felt her fingers bury themselves in his hair.

"_No way!_" croaked a voice from the door way, but Darien was already too far gone to hear it.

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Serena making the first move once in a while might be a bit fun, ne? :D<p>

Leave a review!


	43. Tree

Thanks for the reviews!

I can't seem to stop coughing, but maybe that'll just inspire me for a future drabble? Here's hoping!

* * *

><p>"Hey, isn't that Serena's cat?" said Andrew. He pointed at a high branch in one of the park trees.<p>

"Hmmpf?" said Darien, swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. Angling his head to where Andrew pointed, he squinted his eyes to see.

"I'm pretty sure it's her's." Andrew walked over until he stood underneath the tree. "Yup, it's Serena's—it's got a weird birth mark on its forehead."

"You sure?" said Darien, leaning his head back to get a better look, "Yeah, I see it."

"Think we should get it down?" asked Andrew, turning to his friend.

The cat mewed anxiously from above, as if answering the question with an enthusiastic _yes!_

"Think that means help in cat?"

"Close enough," said Andrew. "Do you want me to climb or—"

"I'll do it!" declared Darien, arms frantically climbing up the tree. His legs kicked themselves on the trunk, pushing Andrew out of the way.

"Ugh—watch it, Dare!" Andrew dodged a flying kick and scooted back to give his friend some room. "What's with the hurry? The tree's not going anywhere!"

"Gonna get her cat," sang Darien under his breath. "Then she's gonna thank me!" Maybe even like me, he thought silently to himself.

Reaching for heavy branch, he placed his foot where his hand used to be and pulled himself up.

"Get it yet?" yelled Andrew from below.

"Almost," called back Darien, keeping his eyes on the black cat. Darien could clearly see the birthmark on her forehead now. "Definitely Meatball Head's cat."

The cat's ears perked up.

The feline turned to stare at him, her eyes watching his hands climb higher.

Is this the guy Serena won't stop badgering on about? He does have black hair. Serena said he had dark blue eyes—supposedly the color of the ocean during the sunset after a heavy rain—or some insane garble like that.

Her head titled slightly, trying to catch the color of his eyes as his head moved around to find the best place to climb higher.

"Finally," he breathed as his body was high enough to reach for the cat.

Catching his blue eyes, Luna figured this was indeed Serena's Darien. Someone she could trust—well, trust enough to get her down from here.

"How about we get you down from here? You don't want to be stuck here all day, do you?"

_Mrrrow!_ Luna shook her head slightly, as if saying no.

"No way—you didn't just do that," said Darien, watching the head movement. When the cat just blinked at him , he shook his head. "It's just something cats do," he grumbled to himself. "It didn't actually _understand _you."

He croaked watching the cat react.

"…And it didn't just scoff and roll its eyes at you. Cats don't understand people."

Darien watched the black cat take in a deep breath and slowly exhale. The expression on its face seemed to say something along the lines of "I can't believe I actually have to deal with this person."

"Fine," Darien said, holding up a hand in surrender, "maybe you do understand me. I have no idea how or why, but Meatball Head has a cat that knows English."

Luna waved her tail at him as if amused his brain could figure out at least that part of the puzzle.

"Hey, you know," he said, smiling slightly, "if you can understand me, maybe you could help me out with something."

He thought he saw the cat shrug its shoulders at him.

"It's nothing big; just wondering what your owner thinks of me. Any chance she likes me? Like, even a little bit?"

Luna stopped waving her tail at him and her eyes looked slightly disappointed. "Me-_ow_," she said flatly.

"Oh!" Darien smacked his forehead as a light bulb clicked. "Just because you can understand me doesn't mean you can speak!"

Luna stared at him shocked, trying very hard not to roll her eyes again. Boys, she thought to herself. They understand nothing.

She wasn't about to show him she really could talk, but that was far from the reason she wouldn't tell him what Serena really thought about the man. She didn't care about the age difference between her and her ward, or the fact they were different species; girls just didn't go around blabbing secrets to guys. Especially to guys who the secrets are _about_.

Luna stomped on the tree branch with her front legs, as if reminding Darien they were still in the tree.

"Darien!" called Andrew from below. "You fall asleep up there buddy?"

The raven haired man wondered how weird it would sound to say he got caught up talking with the cat he came up to rescue. Probably pretty weird.

"Just a minute," he yelled back, "we're coming right down!"

Stretching his arms out to Luna, he motioned her to come forward with his fingers. "Just come here and I'll lower us both down from the tree, okay?"

Luna dared a glance down to the ground and squirmed seeing the height difference. One misstep and she'd be a cat pancake.

"I'll be real careful," he promised. He leaned forward, trying to make the distance between him and Luna smaller. "It'll be over before you know it."

"_Luna!_"

Both cat and man froze hearing the cry. They knew voice.

"Luna, are you up there?" cried the voice again. It was a happy voice. Cheerful. Full of energy.

"We're pretty sure it's your cat up there, Serena," Darien heard Andrew say from below. "Dare went up to get here."

"He did?" she said surprised. "She doesn't really let a lot of people touch her. Luna, come on! Get down here," she said, patting the tree trunk.

Darien could feel the movements every time her hand hit the tree. Taking a glance at the cat, he saw her relax at each vibration of her own branch from tree being hit.

"She gets down fast if you hit the tree," said Serena to Andrew. "It reminds her there's someone below to catch her when she runs down."

Thinking fast, Darien turned to the black cat. "Okay, here's the thing: I know you feel comfortable enough to get down on your own now, but any chance I could take you down instead?"

He saw the cat give him a look that clearly said, "Give me one good reason I should."

"Come on!" he begged, "I really wanna play the hero here. Maybe she'll like me a little if I save you. Please?"

Luna stared at him for a moment as he continued with a tirade of _pleases_.

She could just as easily get down herself now that Serena was here. Really, there would be no point in going with Darien anymore. Sure her owner talked endlessly about this man, and he did seem to have a soft spot for Serena, too, but that didn't mean Luna had to get involved. Then again, it might help bring them slightly closer together…

Exhaling, she rolled her eyes and walked towards his outstretched arms, letting him hold her gently and carry them down the tree.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he whispered fervently.

"Here we are," said Andrew, standing next to Serena. "Told you they'd be okay."

They moved back as Darien came down with Luna cradled in his arms.

"I don't believe it," said Serena. "You really did go up to save her!"

"Of course I did!" said Darien, leaning back against the tree and petting the cat. "How could I not?"

Serena moved towards them, a hand stretching out to scratch Luna behind the ears.

"You weren't scared she'd scratch you or something?"

"Well, when we realized it was your cat," he said looking at the blonde, "I figured it would be worth it."

"Oh…" Serena looked up at him with a slight blush.

Luna took this as her cue to start purring, as if quite content being held in Darien's arms.

* * *

><p>Maybe Luna wants to play a little matchmaker, too? XD<p>

Leave a review, please!


	44. Games

Hope you guys are doing well! Over half-way through August. Where did the year go?!

* * *

><p>Serena glanced at the arcade clock again. It was almost 4:15 and he still wasn't here.<p>

She drummed her fingers watching the second hand move. Somehow it seemed to be moving slower, ticking with more lethargy after each second.

Could time be moving at a slower pace inside the Arcade? Serena sat up quickly at the idea. That could be it, she thought.

The rate of time moving slower here than the outside world—it was Einstein's law of physics or time dilation or something.

She wished she could remember what Amy mentioned out of that textbook. Was it really her fault her friend decided to mention that little factoid right before lunchtime? When it was lunchtime, all Serena thought about was lunchtime. Food. The taste of it. The large portions she was going to eat from her lunch box, and then amount Lita would share out of her own box. Lunchtime was a magical time.

But now was not lunchtime.

No.

It was Darien time. Technically. But it couldn't truly begin until he got here.

She looked at the clock again and sighed. 4:23.

"Maybe he's running late," said Andrew.

"Who's running late?" she asked, swirling her seat to turn her back to the clock. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Andrew sighed and rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

The bells at the door jingled as a new customer entered.

Serena muffled a squeal and swirled her seat around.

Brown hair, green eyes.

…never mind.

With a sigh, she swerved back around and rested her elbows on the counter.

"How about we play a game?" asked Andrew, leaning down on his own elbows to get eye level with her.

"What kind of game?" Serena liked games. And this one might help pass the time.

"You tell me who you're waiting for and I'll tell you whether you like this person."

"That," she said, leaning away from the counter, "doesn't sound like a real game."

Andrew slumped down on the counter and groaned, "Neither is the game you and Darien are playing."

* * *

><p>Poor Drew having to put up with all their denial.<p>

Any body have story ideas? I feel like a bad author for begging for ideas but I'm sad my last few haven't been good drabbles. T_T

Hopefully the muse visits me more often. ^_^

Review, please!


	45. Coffee Float

Time for another drabble! It's been far too long.

* * *

><p>"It's hot," complained Serena, fanning herself with an arcade menu.<p>

Andrew nodded his head and groaned. "The repairman said he's coming in the next half hour to fix the AC." There was another call from the back for a cold milkshake. "At least it's good for business," he said, moving to fill the order. Despite the rise of milkshakes in the heat, he was still frowning. "Until people start leaving..."

"It'll be fixed soon," said Serena.

"Hey," said Darien, joining them. "Something wrong with the AC?"

"Frizzed out this morning," said Andrew, with a shrug. He excused himself to give out the milkshake.

"Andrew said the repairman's coming in a little bit," said Serena. "Are you ordering your coffee in this heat?"

He looked at her and shrugged. "It's just a cup."

"No way! It's too hot for a steaming cup of coffee." She laid her menu in front of him. "Pick something cold—like ice cream!"

"But I need my coffee."

"Chocolate ice cream is brown like coffee," she said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes at her and squeezed one of her hair buns. "That's like saying ladybugs are red like tomatoes."

"Hmm." She thought for a second and turned to him. "Maybe a coffee float?"

"Uh...I don't know what that means, Meatball Head. The heat getting to you?"

"Baka." She glared and stuck out her tongue at him. Relaxing as he ruffled her hair, she pointed at an item on the menu. "Like this root beer float—you could make a coffee one instead."

"Cold ice cream on top of hot coffee?"

"That," said Andrew, joining them again, "sounds a lot better than hot coffee."

"What if I don't like it?" asked Darien. "Then I'd be stuck with a coffee float."

"Then I could eat the ice cream part," volunteered Serena.

"Sounds good to me," said Andrew, moving to get the pot of coffee, ice cream, and a cup.

"Fine, you can get the ice cream and I'll drink the coffee."

"That kinda sounds like us," said Andrew. Darien raised an eyebrow at him and watched his friend pour in the coffee and add the ice cream. "Bitter coffee Darien, sweet ice cream Serena, and Andrew the cup that brings you two together!"

There was a muffled sound as Serena chocked on her first bite.

* * *

><p>What did you guys think? Hope you liked it!<p> 


	46. Goddess of Love

Sorry it's so very late, but here's a Valentine's chapter!

Thank you for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Sincerely appreciated the feedback!

A special thanks to "Artemis the moon Maiden" for suggesting this. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hello, Andrew," said Mina, a big smile planted on her face.<p>

"Hello, yourself," he said, smiling back. "What're you so cheery about?"

"Well, you know how it's almost Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah," he sighed, the smile drooping. "I wanted the perfect day for Rita, but work…"

"You see," she said, pulling up a chair, "that's what I'm happy about."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Got a date?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I've got you a date."

"Um…" Andrew gave her a shaky smile, backing a step away. "I'm flattered, Mina, really I am. But I've got a girlfriend and—"

"Yes, her," she said, nodding. "She's the one I've got you a date with."

"That…that's nice," he said, wondering how to break it to her that he had already asked Rita. "And it almost makes sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense." Sitting up straight, she folded one leg on top of the other in her seat. "I've got a business proposition for you."

"Well, alright," he said, shrugging. "What is it?"

"You go on a date with Rita and I watch the Arcade."

"Wait—what?" Andrew wondered how to break it to her that deals usually included both parties getting benefited instead of him receiving two favors. "You're going to watch the Arcade?"

"If you go on a date with Rita," she said. "That's the deal."

"Okay," he said, shrugging, "but what're you getting out of this?"

"I get the benefit of watching the Arcade," she said, smiling.

He stared at her for a moment.

Clicking his tongue, he leaned in closer. "You want to throw a crazy party here, don't you?" he said, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "I want a night at the arcade. Dishing out drinks, overfeeding teens junk food, and watching people make gooey eyes at each other."

Andrew would've been hesitant at her generous offer if it wasn't for her last statement. He wasn't looking forward to seeing the couples if he himself was being deprived of acting nauseously cute with his own Valentine.

"You can handle the cash register?" he asked.

"Amy taught me everything I know about math," she said, smiling. "And I can even add a _Tip Jar _if you want."

"You won't try to flirt with all the customers?"

"Only if I want no tips," she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "Just clean up at the end of the night."

"No can do," she said, shaking her head. "Clean up isn't one of the services I offer. But I'll work for free."

"Wouldn't I be taking advantage of you, then?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the deal I offer," she said. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it," he said, sticking out a hand to seal the deal.

Mina shook his hand, her eyes twinkling in delight. Andrew thought he should worry about the glint in her eye but he was just happy he had the night off on Valentine's Day.

The fateful day had finally arrived and Mina was behind the bar filling up a strawberry milkshake for a young couple.

"Do you guys want two straws?" she asked, smiling.

They blushed and politely said, "Yes, please."

The blonde watched the pair take the milkshake and place it in the middle of the table. They leaned in close and shared the milkshake while trying not to laugh into the straw.

"They look cute," said Serena, sitting in the chair in front of Mina. "Can I get a milkshake, too? Chocolate."

"Sure," said Mina, without moving. She stared past the blonde and watched Lita tip-toe out of the back room.

Serena started to turn her head around to see what Mina was looking at—

"Eek!" squealed Serena as her friend grabbed her head in both hands.

"You look so pretty today," said Mina, very cheerfully. "Did I tell you that yet?"

"Um…thanks." Serena blinked in surprise. "Can you let me go now?"

"Not yet." Mina shook her head no and gripped her friend's head a bit tighter. "Close your eyes first. I wanna see what eye shadow you're wearing."

"I'm not wearing any…"

"Oooh! That's all natural?" cheered substitute-bartender. "Let me see."

"You want me to—"

"Close your eyes so I can see!" said Mina, waiting. "Do it faster."

"Okay…" Serena shrugged, but closed her eyes.

Mina turned her head away to glance at Lita. "That's great, Serena," continued Mina, raising an eyebrow at Lita. "Keep them closed a little bit longer for me—I really want to see them."

The brunette gave two thumbs up.

Mina mouthed a thank you to her before Lita hastily and quietly exited the arcade.

"Are you done yet?" asked Serena, sighing.

"Yeah, that's good enough." Mina released her head, patting the top of it before moving away.

Serena moved back, a hand smoothing back the hair Mina had accidently ruffled.

"Milkshake now?"

"Of course," said her friend, smiling harder. "But first could you get me some coffee grounds from the back, please?"

"Okay, but," Serena took a peek behind her friend at the full coffee pot, "you've got plenty of coffee. And a new bag of coffee bean grounds next to it."

"Those aren't the right beans."

"Those aren't coffee beans?"

"As soon as you get the right beans from the back," said Mina, smiling a little too broadly, "I'll get you your milkshake."

Serena wanted to ask Mina more about the coffee beans, but she wanted her milkshake more.

"Okay," she finally said, getting up to head to the back room.

"And don't come back till you find the beans!" called out Mina.

She watched her friend head to the small room all the while keeping a smile on her face just in case Serena turned around. As her friend finally left, she glanced at the clock and tapped her fingers impatiently.

"Come on!" she urged. "Get here faster."

There was a slight buzzing sound then a song played:

_Now, Cupid, don't you hear me _

_Callin' you, I need you _

_Cupid, help me_

Mina dug into her apron and answered the call on her cell.

"Goddess of Love here. Speak to me!"

"Hey, your highness," said Rei. "Ami and I spotted Darien—"

"I said to call him the Black Lagoon!"

"Why would we call him that?" growled Rei.

"Because he's got black hair and he likes coffee."

"How do you get Black Lagoon out of coffee—"

"Because lagoons are another name for beans."

"That's a legume, Mina," explained Ami, her voice full of patience.

"Fine," said the blonde, "we can call him the Black Legume—"

"But," interrupted Ami, "coffee beans are not legumes. Sorry."

"But it's a bean," moaned the blonde. "Beans are legumes."

"Well, cocoa, vanilla, and coffee beans are not true beans; they just resemble legumes so—"

"Can we discuss this later?" groaned Rei. "Darien's gonna be at the arcade any—"

There was a slight jingling sound as the door to the arcade opened.

"Gotta run!" said Mina, hanging out up the phone and stuffing it back in her apron.

A raven haired man sat at his usual seat, taking a quick glance to notice if a certain someone was in the arcade as well.

"Why hello there, Darien!" said Mina.

"Hey," he said, shooting her a small smile. "Can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Sure," said Mina, nodding her head, though not moving. "But can you do something for me first?"

"Um…"

"It's nothing, really," she said. "Can you go in the backroom and get Serena for me—"

"Sure," he said, standing up before she could finish.

He froze for a second, glancing at her.

Mina only smiled.

"I mean," he said, scratching the back of his head, "I could take a look, if you want."

"I'd want," she said, nodding her head.

A moment later, he was rushing to the entrance to the back room, taking a peek inside.

"You sure she's in here?" called Darien, walking through the door leading to the backroom of the arcade.

"Yeah," said Mina, her blonde hair swaying behind her as she followed him. "Here, I'll get the door for you."

Darien turned and gave her a confused look. "But I'm already through it—wait!"

Mina slammed the door shut and clicked the lock in place.

"Mina!" He called out. "What're you doing?!"

Ignoring him, the blonde hummed as she walked back to the counter and turned up the music.

A customer turned to look from the door—with Darien still screaming from behind it—to back at her.

Smiling at the patron, she said, "It's just the TV."

"But I saw the guy walk through that door…before you locked him in the room…"

"Oh, that?" she said, waving away the comment as if it was no big deal. "He's practicing to be on TV."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Pretty sure," she said, shrugging. "You know how it is with birds of a feather…"

"I'm…confused," said the customer. And a little scared, he thought to himself.

"Ugh!" Darien groaned, rubbing his aching hand. He had slammed his fists into the door, hoping Mina would unlock it but no luck.

She was a merciless goddess.

Why did it smell like food in here, he wondered. Not like arcade fun-food, but more like…lasagna?

"Someone else in here?" called out a voice.

"Meatball head?" said Darien, walking deeper into the back room.

The blonde peeked out from behind a shelf and looked at him in surprise.

"Hi."

"Hey," he said, walking towards her. "Do you smell lasagna?"

"You smell it to?" she asked in surprise. "I thought I was just going crazy from hunger."

"Smells good," he said, breathing it in.

She nodded her head. "What're you doing here?" she asked, turning to him.

"Mina," he said, standing next to her. "She told me you were in here."

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. "She told me to come in here and get some coffee beans."

"I thought I saw the coffee pot was full."

"Don't look at me," said the blonde, shrugging. "She blackmailed me with a milkshake to get her the _right_ beans."

"Sounds familiar," he said, rolling his eyes. "She got me with coffee…and then locked me in here."

"Locked?!"

"Yup," he said, sneaking a quick tug at her hair. "She locked the door."

Serena glared at him but didn't move away.

If he didn't know better, Darien thought she leaned into his a hand for a moment.

But he knew better and pulled his hand away. It still tingled where he touched her.

"Maybe she'll open the door if we get her the beans."

Darien shrugged and moved to another shelf. "Here," he said, tugging her hand to follow him. "I helped Andrew re-stock everything. If she wants beans, they should be here."

Serena jogged to keep up with his pace, stopping in front a shelf with cups, lids, coffee filters and—coffee beans!

"This is great," said the blonde, staring up at them.

She frowned seeing where they were placed: almost the top shelf. No way she could've gotten them herself. Turning to Darien, he easily reached up to grab an industrial sized bag of beans.

"What kind did she want?" he asked, holding up another bag with a different brand name.

"She just said the _right_ beans. Do you know what that means? You drink coffee, I don't."

"That makes no sense—wait…"

"What?" asked the blonde, jumping to see what he was staring at.

Putting back coffee bags he removed from the shelf, he pulled at a simple brown bag and held it out for her to see.

It was the size of a brown lunch bag—the kind Serena sometimes took for field trips. On it, writing in marker, were the words _Right Beans_.

Darien slightly shook the bag, hearing just a thump.

"That doesn't sound like coffee," he said.

"Gimme," said Serena, holding her hand out for it. When she got the bag, she carefully opened it and took a peek inside. "Huh…"

"What?" asked Darien, trying to see inside the bag, too.

Serena pulled out a coffee can that had the words _Spill Me_ on top written in the same marker.

They stared at the can then up at each other.

"Think we should open it?" she asked.

"If we have to spill it," he said, "we shouldn't do it on the floor."

She raised her in eyebrows in question.

"There's a table in here somewhere," he said, tugging her along as he walked deeper into the storage room. "I know Andrew was fixing it up to use it for—what?!"

"Hmm?" Serena peeked behind him and saw the sight.

A table with a white sheet prepared with two place settings.

The pair walked closer and breathed in the scent of a pan of freshly cooked lasagna.

"That's Lita's," said Serena. "I know her lasagna just from the smell."

Darien looked away from the lasagna that was making his mouth water to Serena. She stared at him for a moment. Then they both looked down at the coffee bean can she was holding.

"Here," said Darien, pulling out a chair for her before sitting down himself. "Let's open this thing."

Serena held her breath and carefully slid the top open and—jumped back.

_Love me, love me_

_Say that you love me_

She dropped the lid, gasping.

Darien reached for the top, turning it over to see a small robotic device attached to it. Flipping a tiny switch, he turned it off and showed it to her.

"It's a tiny recording. Like in those singing cards they have now days."

Serena reached for the can, looking inside.

"Huh."

"What's inside?" he asked, placing the lid on the table.

"Flower petals," she said, turning the can to him.

Reaching inside with his hand, he pulled out red rose petals.

"This makes no sense," he said, dropping the petals on the white table cloth.

Serena watched the movement; the red against the white gave a more romantic setting, sending a shiver up her spine.

"Wait," he said, pulling out a white folded paper from the can. "There's something else in here."

She turned her head to watch him unfold it and read the paper.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" read Darien. "_Per my duty as the unofficial spokesperson for the wonderful emotion of love, _—who wrote this?"

"Mina," she said without skipping a beat.

He shrugged and continued reading. "—_I've decided to fulfill my duty of bring together l—lo—lo…_"

Darien stopped reading, clenching the note tighter in his hand. He glanced at the blonde quickly, then looked down at the paper. There was a ruddy color on his cheeks.

Gesturing at him to continue, she watched him hesitate. He swallowed twice and scratched the back of his head.

She tugged the note away from him and read it to herself.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Per my duty as the unofficial spokesperson for the wonderful emotion of love, I've decided to fulfill my duty of bring together love birds like yourself. Please take this day of desire to confess your love for each other and then enjoy the lasagna. _

_-Goddess of Love_

Blushing, Serena dropped the note on the table where it landed next to the coffee can lid.

The _Spill Me_ on the bean can lid was displayed for both of them to see.

* * *

><p>*Whew!* The longest drabble I ever wrote. I was wondering if I should've just made this a separate one-shot, haha. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Leave a review!<p> 


	47. Charity

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! And a special thanks to "XxSunlillyxX" for this story idea! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" asked Darien, catching a flyer for the events at the community fair.<p>

"Thinking about getting in line for face paint," said Andrew, sighing, "but it's just for little kids."

The bartender pouted, staring at the elementary schoolers.

"You wanted to be a kitty, didn't you?" Darien smirked, reading the flyer.

"A tiger, Dare!" cried Andrew. "I wanted to be a big, ferocious tiger!"

Some of the children in line looked at the pair, a few girls giggling.

"Come on," said Darien, tugging at his friend. He rolled his eyes and stepped up to a Milk Can game. "We can look for a game with a cat-ear headband prize."

"It's not the same," sighed the blonde. "Besides, I think Serena's school is doing an event."

Darien pretended he didn't notice his body freezing at hearing her name, his ears going on alert.

"Oh?" he mused. It sounded better than grabbing Andrew by the collar and screaming _Where?! What is it?! Take me to her, slave!_

"Yeah," said the man, smirking at his friend. "But if you're not interested, we don't have to—"

"—shut up and tell me what it is!" growled the man.

Andrew laughed and grabbed the flyer out of his friend's hand.

His finger followed his mouth as he murmured the events to himself, searching for Serena's.

"Oooh, Lita's doing a bake sale!" said Andrew, pausing at the sheet. "We should stop by."

"That's great," groaned Darien. He would be a bit more enthusiastic, but his mind was focused on something else—or rather someone else at the moment.

"Fine, fine," said Andrew, rolling his eyes. "Testy much? I'll keep looking—ah, there it is!"

"Found it?" asked the raven haired man, glancing at the sheet.

"Yup, there it is." Andrew pointed to the event broadcasting the high school was having a—

"_Kissing Booth?!_" choked Darien.

"It's to raise money for a summer camp for underprivileged kids," said Andrew, glancing closer at the sheet. "She said they were deciding between that or a Dunk Tank."

Looking up, Andrew watched as his friend turned red. Then a sickly shade of purple.

"I—I'm sure it's harmless," said the blonde, slowly backing away from him—

Grabbing his friend's arm, he tugged Andrew closer. "Where is it?!" growled Darien

"Calm down," said Andrew. "It should be past the cotton candy—"

The blonde yowled as he was being dragged in that direction, Darien tugging him along while dodging passerbys. Andrew gave apologetic looks all around as his tempered friend steered them through the crowd.

"What're you gonna—_hey!_" Andrew stumbled into Darien at their sudden halt in the run.

Stepping to the side, he saw students putting red table cloth on a booth, followed by a sign-up sheet and a cash box. Someone pulled out a large canister labeled _Loose Change_.

Chairs were being unloaded and set up in a row behind the booth. Finally, a large wooden sign was being hammered declaring the name _Kissing Booth_.

Darien stared at the students, both male and female as they passed by, taking their places in some of the chairs.

"Oh…" Andrew looked from the sign back to his friend. "Guess this is it…"

"Hi," called out a girl from the booth, "would you like to try our event?" She had dark brown hair pulled back by flower barrettes.

Darien stared dumfounded, not moving. Sigh, Andrew tugged his friend along to talk with the girl that called them over.

"Uh, hi," said Andrew, glancing up at Darien. His friend was looking around, probably trying to find someone. Probably a blonde. "About your event…"

"Right," said the girl, smiling. "It's sponsored by our high school—this one and a few more like the dart game, ring toss, and a bake sale. We're doing charity events for disadvantaged children—sending them to a fun summer camp!"

"That's great," groaned Darien.

"Ignore him," said Andrew. "You were saying?"

"Right," she said, nodding her head. "Well, it's five dollars to participate with a twenty dollar max for the event, but you can donate more; just can't have an endless amount of kisses, though—just four."

"What kind of kisses?" asked the raven haired man, glaring at the girl.

"I…" The girl backed away slightly.

"Stop being a jerk," said Andrew, elbowing his friend.

"Just a peck; rated G kisses," said the girl. "It's all in good fun. Everyone participating has given consent to join in this event."

Darien winced hearing that.

Meatball Head gave her _consent_ to participate, he thought. He frowned at the idea.

"Hey, Serena," said Andrew, turning to address her.

Whipping his head around, Darien saw his Meatball Head carrying a tray of saran-wrapped cookies in her hand.

"Isn't this fun?" She smiled at the two of them, clearly excited at being there. "We're raising so much money for the kids!"

"You're participating in the event?" asked Darien, his eye twitching.

"Yeah, but only the—_hey!—_"

The blonde tensed as he grabbed her arms and tugged her forward. Burying one of his hands in her hair, he cupped her head, holding it steady, and muffled any protests she had. With his lips.

Serena felt him press hard on her mouth at first contact, then level off until he was slightly grazing his lips against her own. Gradually he added pressure as he moved his mouth gently over her lips. Relaxing in his hold she tried performing the rubbing motion he showed her, but yelped in surprise as he nipped her bottom lip.

She could feel him smile against her and couldn't help smiling back Her fingers, trapped between their bodies, tried to grasp his shirt but instead slid off a plastic-like texture. Thinking nothing of it, she inched higher up on her toes to adjust her head. And continue kissing.

"Alright," called out a voice.

Serena whimpered as she was tugged apart. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

Cheeks burning, knowing a blush covered, them, she looked up to see Darien with a ruddy color on his own cheeks. His lips looked slightly puffed. Moving a hand to her mouth, she noted her own felt swollen and blushed harder.

"The lady said rated G!" said Andrew, rolling his eyes. "That was a bit more than a peck."

Still staring at Serena, Darien dug into his pockets and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. He shoved it to the lady at the booth.

"Here; this should cover it." He reached for the blonde again, wanting to finish what they started.

Darien recalled what the girl behind the booth said. All in good fun, right? And it's for charity, so—

"Wait!" called out the girl.

Darien turned to her, trying not to glare too hard at her. "What?"

"You can't do that," she said. Picking up the money he gave her, she turned from him to Serena.

"You said there was a four kiss maximum."

"Yeah," she said slowly, blushing. "But…um…she's not part of this event…"

Darien turned to Serena, seeing her face blanch. Her fingers tightened on her plate of cookies.

"You said you were participating…"

Swallowing, she looked away from him down to the cookies. A few looked crushed, broken in pieces. Her ears burned red as she realized that happened when Darien was holding her tight to him—kissing her.

"I…" she said, looking back up at him. "I'm helping Lita with the bake sale..."

* * *

><p>What'd you think? Darien a little too over-zealous? Haha!<p>

Leave a review!


End file.
